


From Time

by smoakinoken



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, No Arrow, No island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakinoken/pseuds/smoakinoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Laurel, Smart Laurel, Gorgeous Laurel, that's what they all called her. Any guy would be lucky to date her. So then why did she feel like her boyfriend was seriously in love with his best friend? </p><p>High School AU because I feel like there aren't enough of these out there and I really really need some fluff after tonight's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a really long time so feedback would be greatly appreciated.

3:45 pm. It was 3:45 pm. Laurel was going to have to wait for him again for the fourth day in a row. She understood he had a lot of work to do and this final project was twenty percent of his grade. Really, if anyone understood staying late and getting the job done she did. She was a straight A student for goodness sake and she worked pretty damn hard to get where she was today. She had some great offers from Yale and Columbia. And she was proud of him for finally buckling down and working hard on something for a change. But did he really have to be late four days in a row? At least it happened to be warm on this sunny afternoon in May so she could sit outside and wait for him this time. Still, she was more annoyed than usual.

Maybe it was the fact that she was finally finished with all of her exams and wanted to go dress shopping for prom. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn’t been alone together for weeks and his parents were called away to India for a business trip. Or maybe it was the fact that she just didn’t like her boyfriend spending so much time with another girl. She was only his best friend. They’d been joined at the hip ever since she was five and he was seven and he’d stuck up for her after a group of boys wouldn’t stop pulling her little pigtails on the playground. But still, something didn’t sit right with Laurel. 

She shouldn’t have to be worried. Sweet Laurel, smart Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, that’s what they all called her. Any guy would be lucky to date her. It just so happened that Oliver Queen, Starling City royalty, local celebrity, billionaire teenager and resident hottie was the lucky one. And really they were perfect together. She pushed him to do better and he helped her relax and have a little fun. They really balanced each other out. Together for over a year, they were a shoe in for prom king and queen and class couple in the yearbook. It was always Oliver and Laurel, Laurel and Oliver. They went together like peanut butter and jelly and cookies and milk. Oliver would even reassure her time and time again that it was she who he loved and that his best friend was just that: a friend. So then why, even after all of that, did she feel like there was something going on between him and his best friend Felicity Smoak?

Before Laurel could really start to overthink and dwell on her insecurities, Oliver came bursting through the doors straight to where she was sitting outside on the bench, tripping over his things. She immediately stood when she saw him, forgetting about her thoughts, her face breaking out into an instant smile. He could do a lot of things to annoy her but at the end of the day he always knew how to make her smile. 

“I’m sorry babe,” he said once he reached her. He kissed her temple. “We got carried away and lost track of time.”

“It’s okay. I was annoyed because your parents are out of town and I was hoping we could spend some time alone but it’s 3:45 on a Friday so we have plenty of time,” she said bringing her arms around his neck. She was looking at him expectantly waiting for his okay. When he didn’t give it but instead flashed her a guilty look she knew he’d forgotten.

“Again, I’m so sorry but I already told Felicity she could come hang out with me tonight,” he said sheepishly. Laurel frowned immediately.

“Can’t you just tell her to come over another time? We haven’t been alone together in ages and she sees you all the time. You live right next door to each other,” she said with a little pout.

“I know but I already promised her we would stay in and have a movie marathon. You can come too. She won’t be there the whole time. When she leaves then me and you will be alone,” he said with a devilish grin. She sighed reluctantly but ultimately left it at that.

“Alright fine. But you owe me Ollie.” He beamed at her and gave her a quick peck. She smiled in return. It was hard to stay mad at him. She was about to lean in again when Felicity finally came through the door rambling something about computers. She may not have been best friends with her but Laurel had to hand it to her. Felicity Meghan Smoak was a genius in every sense of the word. She’d been building computers at a young age and had skipped two grades by the time she was twelve. Even now she had a full ride to MIT, the best engineering school in the country. She was going to double major in computer science and electrical engineering. It would be very tough curriculum and hard to manage but if anyone could do it, it was Felicity. If Laurel weren’t so smart herself she would feel intimidated by her.

“Hey Laurel,” she said behind her purple glasses once she reached them. “Oliver, mind if I catch a ride home with you guys?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Oliver asked smirking down at her. He’d moved out of Laurel’s embrace and was holding her hand. Felicity looked from Oliver to Laurel and their intertwined hands. That combined with Laurel’s somewhat standoffish look gave her the sense that she was interrupting something.

“Well I mean you guys do look like you’ve been busy. Not like busy in the sense that you were, you know doing it because hello, we’re in public and I really did not mean to talk about your sex life because that’s none of my business and I’m gonna stop talking right now because I’ve totally embarrassed myself.” By the time she was finished with her rambling her cheeks were as red as Laurel’s backpack. Oliver was grinning from ear to ear. He loved when she rambled. He never missed a chance to make fun of her apparent lack of tact around anyone ever.

“C’mon Smoak. I’ll take you home.” 

The walk to his red Ferrari, a sixteenth birthday gift from his dad, was short and the ride home was quiet. Once they reached Oliver’s house Felicity started walking towards her house. She made it about three steps before she heard him calling after her.

“Hey Smoak, where are you going?” he asked. “We were supposed to have a movie marathon remember?” She smiled at him before continuing toward her house.

“We were but I’m tired and I wanna catch up on some reading,” she said. That wasn’t exactly the case as she would have loved to hang out with him and have a movie marathon as was their custom but she also knew Laurel wanted to be alone with Oliver if her stand offish behavior at school was anything to go by. She knew when to give them space. Oliver didn’t seem to understand this unspoken conversation that went on between her and Laurel though.

“Oh come on,” he said refusing to let her off that easily. “It’s Friday and I want to hang out with my best friend. Laurel even said it was okay.”

“No it’s okay Oliver. We can hang out tomorrow. It’s no big deal. We see each other every day anyway,” she said. He frowned.

“We can’t hang out tomorrow. Tommy’s surprise birthday party is tomorrow and I’ll be gone all day getting ready. Stay Smoak.” Felicity looked from his puppy dog eyes to Laurel’s pleading eyes begging her to sit this one out. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at his party. Bye Oliver,” she said pulling out her key and making her way into her house. Laurel waited until she shut the door behind her and turned to Oliver.

“Well looks like it’s just you and me,” she said smiling up at him. ‘Alone at last,’ she thought.

“I guess it is,” he said returning her smile. He may not have gotten to hang out with Felicity but he was happy to be alone with his girlfriend. “What do you think we should do?” he said stepping closer to him. She playfully moved away, walking into his mansion.

“I have a few ideas that come to mind.

\------  
Felicity Smoak sat on her bed reading 'A History of Love' for the umpteenth time. It was her favorite book in the world and she didn't really get to read much these days. With AP exams, this science project with Oliver, and prom coming soon she was pretty busy. She had been so relieved that she and Oliver had been paired up for this science project. Sure he was a bit of a slacker but she knew if she pushed him a little he'd step up and actually work hard. It was also a lot easier for them to work together since they'd already known each other for so long. His dad had ensured him a spot in Harvard's business school so that he could one day take over the family business, something he could care less about. But he still didn't want to flunk out of school. Just thinking about Oliver made Felicity's cheeks grow warm. She loved her best friend. Ever since the day he'd fought off those four boys who decided her pigtails were their knew favorite toy she knew they would be best friends. Of course everyone had made fun of him for being friends with a girl but he brushed it off and took turns with her on the swing anyway. He was there when she lost her first tooth, when she learned to ride a bike for the first time, when she broke her arm in the fifth grade playing football, when she got her tonsils out in the third grade, when she got braces in the seventh grade, up until now. He hadn't treated her differently when he found out that her mom was a waitress and she hadn't looked at him differently after learning he was a spoiled rich kid. He'd been there front row center cheering when she'd won the school spelling bee and she'd been there for the birth of his baby sister Thea. They had both been through thick and thin with each other. It had been ten years of glorious friendship. She had wondered what would happen they were in serious relationships but their friendship still held out. Even Laurel had gotten used to how close they were. In short nothing could tear them apart. Except maybe the prospect of college.

She was going to MIT. They had offered her a full ride and her mom had wept with joy at the fact that her daughter could actually get a degree from the best of the best schools. Oliver was going to Harvard, per his dad's wishes. He hated that his life was already planned out for him, that he thought he had no choice but to follow in his father's footsteps but she didn't think he'd stay there. Oliver was always sort of the rebellious type. He liked to do the opposite of what people expected of him. And she understood that his situation was a difficult situation but she sometimes wished he would stop messing around and get serious. There were some people who would kill to have the opportunities he had and he tended to waste them more often than not. She challenged him to be a better person and that was a part of what made their friendship so great. Still thinking about their plans that she bailed out on, she checked her phone to see if he had texted her. Seeing no messages she assumed that he was occupied with other activities. 

When Laurel had come into the picture Felicity had felt intimidated at first. He had wanted to spend all of his time with her and was completely head over heels for her. She couldn't stand couples in the beginning stages of their relationships having witnessed Sara and John in enough of them and when it happened to her best friend too she was disgusted. Eventually things went back to normal, more or less, and he stopped ditching her to hang out with Laurel but she always got the sense that maybe Laurel didn't really like her. She felt like the smiles Laurel would give her weren't' genuine and sometimes she wouldn't bother to hide her true feelings at all. Why Laurel seemed to dislike her she couldn't fathom but she guessed it was because she thought that her and Oliver were too close. Not that she could understand why that would be a problem. Oliver didn't do relationships and Laurel was by far the longest one he'd ever had so she had to be special. If only she could see that. In all honesty Felicity wasn't that huge a fan of Laurel just because she thought she needed to have a little more fun but she was also a little jealous. She wanted a relationship. She wanted somebody to look at her the way Oliver looked at Laurel. She longed to have that feeling of somebody to laugh and joke and cuddle and curl up and watch movies with but she thought she was too plain looking. Little did she know that she would get exactly what she wanted the next night at Tommy's birthday party.

A/N Okay so this turned into quite a descriptive chapter but I promise the next one will have loads more dialog. Will update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver woke with a start, a mess of brown hair at his right side. He rolled over to see his girlfriend, who had woken up a while before him, watching him, smiling when she realized he was awake.

 

“Hi,” she said propped up on one elbow.

 

“Morning,” he said smiling back at her. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“Last night was fun. We should do it again. Right now,” she said peppering kisses across his jawline. As much as he would have liked to stay in bed and continue what they’d started and finished over and over again last night he knew he had to start getting everything in order for Tommy’s party. Tommy would kill him if this weren’t the greatest party ever. After all as he put it, you only turn eighteen once. Even though they were both filthy rich he couldn’t find any clubs willing to bend the law for them so they had to have it at his house. It sure was big enough to hold the entire school and more. He didn’t want to think about any of this though as Laurel was moving her lips further and further down his body.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said before she could move into dangerous territory. “As much as I would like to continue this I really have to start getting the house ready for Tommy’s party. He was kind of upset because his dad won’t even be here for his birthday so I wanna make it a fun time for him to just let lose and forget about everything else.

 

“Aw that’s sweet of you. He’s lucky to have you as a friend. Do you need any help? We can work and play,” she said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. He smirked right back at her.

 

“Then we’ll never get anything done. Look, we can finish this later tonight after everybody leaves. I promise,” he said. “My parents and will still be gone tomorrow and Thea is at her friend’s house. We’ll have plenty of time to be together later.”

 

“Alright,” she said with a sigh. “I’m gonna go home. Shower. Check in on Sara. You’ll be okay getting everything ready by yourself? Do you need any help?”

 

“No I’ll be okay,” he said reassuring her. “Felicity’s gonna come over and help me.” At the mention of her name Laurel’s smile faltered but she tried not to let it show.

 

“Really? I thought she wasn’t a party person,” she asked trying to keep her disapproval out of her voice.

 

“She’s not but it’s Tommy so she insisted she help. Plus she doesn’t trust me with supplying ‘adequate snackage’ as she put it,” he answered smiling at their earlier conversation. Laurel couldn’t keep the frown off her face this time.

 

“Couldn’t you have asked John to help instead,” she mumbled.

 

“He’s coming by later and I told you, you have nothing to worry about. Felicity and I are just friends.” He’d told her this several times but she still didn’t seem to believe him. There was nothing going on between them, no matter how amazing and smart and beautiful Felicity was. They were just friends. Just friends. Although sometimes he wondered who he was trying to convince more: himself or Laurel. She mumbled something again, this time he couldn’t understand what she said, plastered on a fake smile, and dropped the subject.

 

“If you say so,” she said getting up off the bed. “I’ll see you at the party Ollie.”

 

 

A couple hours later after Oliver had showered and gotten ready Felicity came over so they could finalize the party details. She walked into his kitchen and sat at the island while she waited for him to come down.

 

“Oliver I’m here! Where are you?” she yelled.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said walking through the corridor to get to the kitchen. “I brought you lunch too.” He handed her a bag from her favorite food place, Big Belly Burger.

 

“You got me Big Belly Burger?” she said perking up immediately. “You’re the greatest! I knew there was a reason I keep you around.” He just continued to smile at her while pulling out his food.

 

“So,” she started around a mouthful of food. “Did you clear the room? And get the snacks and drinks? And book the DJ? We should also probably set up the black lights and maybe put up a ‘Happy Birthday Tommy!’ sign otherwise it won’t feel like a birthday party but like a party, party. Although it’s Tommy and I don’t think he would care either way but still just because it is actually his birthday we should put up something a little festive and--”

 

“Relax Felicity. Take a breath. I’ve got everything covered,” Oliver said interrupting her. She arched a brow at him letting him know she seriously doubted that.

 

“Really?” she said in disbelief, “You’ve got it all covered? Everything?” He merely nodded in reply.

 

“So the snacks?”  

 

“Already in the cabinets.”

 

“And the drinks? Even if I may not agree with your participation in underage drinking it’s not a party for him without them,” she said while finishing off her burger.

 

“The liquor cabinet is stocked to the brim.”

 

“And did you pick up his ‘cake’?”

 

“Yes Felicity. It’ll get here at midnight. Just in time for the actual day of his birthday.”

 

“And you booked the dj? Who is he?”

 

“Yes I booked the DJ. His name is Barry Allen. He’s a friend.”

 

“Did you at least hear him first?” Felicity said. She still didn’t quite believe Oliver managed to already get mostly everything. Whenever she left the details to him something always seemed to get screwed up. It seemed she found his mistake because his answer was a shrug as he continued to eat his fries and sip his drink.

 

“No. He said he’s played a few gigs before. He goes to the high school. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said nonchalantly.

 

“Oliver! You can’t just hire a dj and not even hear him? What if he’s terrible? You know music can make or break a party,” she said annoyed that he didn’t think this was a big deal at all.

 

“I told you to relax. Everything will be fine. Now finish your burger and help me put up this ‘Happy Birthday’ banner that I got from the store.” Felicity huffed at him but she ate the rest of her burger and they got to moving the furniture around so that Barry would have an area to set up and people would have a place to dance. She also helped him put up the sign and place a couple of black lights around the living room to give it a cool glow effect. Now all that was left was for the ‘cake’ to arrive and guests to show up. Everything was going along smoothly.

 

“When is John going to get him?” Felicity asked Oliver. Tommy was flying in from a trip to Hong Kong with his dad and their other friend John Diggle was supposed to pick him up from the airport.

 

“He gets in at nine so Digg will probably leave at around eight-thirty and they’ll both be here at ten depending on how slow he drives.”

 

“Perfect. That gives me plenty of enough time to get ready and pick out a dress.”

 

“Felicity it’s only three in the afternoon. How long does it take to get ready?”

 

“You’d be surprised. But since we have a lot of time, wanna watch a movie since we couldn’t yesterday?”

 

“You read my mind,” he said grinning down at her. He went to go make some popcorn for her and when it finished microwaving they made their way down to his massive home theater room.

 

“What movie should we pick?” she asked.

 

“You can pick this time,” he said.

 

“You sure? That’s a dangerous move there. If you let me pick you know you have to watch whatever I come up with right? No objections.” She had a mischievous glint to her eyes and he was a little scared at what she might have come up with.

 

“Deal Smoak. Nothing you could pick would be that bad.” And really he didn’t think anything was. He didn’t care as long as he got to be around her.

 

They ended up settling for the first Lord of the Rings movie. She’d been begging him to watch it for ages but he’d always shrugged her off because he was too tired or couldn’t focus or because he was over at Laurel’s. But now since he said he’d watch whatever she wanted with no objection he couldn’t get out of it.

 

“You are cruel. You know that?”

 

“There is nothing cruel about watching Lord of the Rings. It is a great movie and I figured since I keep bugging you to watch it might as well choose now when you have no choice,” she said her smile growing and growing. She loved that she was finally able to sucker him into watching her favorite movie of all time.

 

The movie lasted three hours and he found it hard to follow along with what was happening but her side comments throughout were helpful. By the end he had to agree that it was a pretty good movie. It wasn’t a three-hour snooze fest like he thought it would be.

 

“I gotta hand it to you Felicity. That wasn’t half bad. I thought it would be really boring but it wasn’t.” She flashed him her full genuine smile and his heart sped up a little bit.

 

“I told you it was a good movie.”

 

“Yeah well. You’re right sometimes.” Her mouth dropped open.

 

“Sometimes?” she said, her voice rising and before she knew it she was grabbing some of the popcorn they had left and flinging it at his face. This time it was his turn to have a shocked face. She had a smug look on her face like she was happy she caught him off guard.

 

“Did you just throw popcorn at my face?”

 

“I believe I just did.”

 

“Oh you are so dead Smoak!” he said running after her. She was laughing until she saw him moving towards her and tried to make her escape. She didn’t get far before he caught up to her and grabbed her around the waste tickling her.

 

“Stop! Oliver stop!” she said through fits of giggles. He kept on tickling her as she was squirming in his arms. Unfortunately she lost her balance trying to get away from him and fell dragging him down with her. He landed on top of her, directly in between her legs, her hands on his chest as if to break his fall. The laughter stopped immediately as they hit the floor. Their eyes locked onto one another and for a second Oliver forgot to breathe. He felt his hands tightening around Felicity’s waist. They seemed to be moving of their own accord but he couldn’t seem to control them. She let out a small gasp and he decided that it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to lean down and capture her lips with his. What Laurel didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. He didn’t get a chance to, however, because then he heard John Diggle’s voice carrying through the kitchen asking if he had finished getting everything together for the tonight.

 

“Oliver! Where are you? I’ve been calling you for hours. Tommy’s flight is landing any soon and I need to know if everything is in order in case I have to stall,” he said yelling out trying to find where Oliver was. Hearing Diggle’s voice broke the spell. The moment was over. He reluctantly got off her and helped her up.

 

“You okay?” he said putting his hands on her shoulder to steady her. She nodded seeming to snap out of her trance.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, totally okay. That was just me being clumsy,” she said taking a big gulp of air. Truth be told she honestly didn’t know what happened back there. One second she was trying to get out of his grasp and the next he was on top of her, hands tightening around her waist and creeping lower and he looked like he was about to kiss her. No. He couldn’t be about to kiss her. They were just friends. Sure he’d hugged her and she’d hugged him loads of times. Sometimes they would eve give each other platonic kisses but they were always on the head or the cheek. He’d never tried to _kiss_ her. And he had a girlfriend who he was supposed to be really into. But all that did nothing to control the butterflies in her stomach and that little beacon of hope she had brewing inside her that maybe he did have some feelings for her too. ‘ _No, no, no_ ,’ she thought admonishing that particular one right there. ‘ _Laurel, he loves Laurel.’_ Her thoughts were really getting away from her. She decided that she was just transferring her feelings of loneliness onto her best friend and that everything would be fine once she put some space between them. Diggle yelling “FELICITY” was the only thing that brought her out of her reverie.

 

“What? What? What’s happening?” she said startled.

 

“I was just asking if you wanted to come with me to get Tommy in a couple of hours,” he said looking at her strangely.

 

“Actually I was gonna head over to Sara’s. See if she has a dress I can fit into. I mean borrow. Right now,” she said trying to avoid his questioning gaze. He could read her like a book and she knew any second that he was going to ask an intrusive question so she grabbed her things and left as fast as she could. Whatever question Diggle had brewing in his mind he didn’t get to ask her.

 

“Is she okay?” he asked turning to Oliver. Oliver just shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I think she’s just stressed about school and exams and everything. Tonight will be good for her,” he said lying. Digg obviously saw right through him but decided not to say anything else. He really didn’t feel like getting in the middle of whatever issue Oliver and Felicity were dealing with now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm so thankful for the response this story is getting and I've been really really busy with school and work and the holidays but I will try to update more regularly. I've been putting off this chapter for too long but I hope you enjoy it! It sets in motion a lot of the rest of the story.

After John left for the airport, Felicity had Oliver’s driver take her to her best girl friend Sara Lance’s house so she could raid her closet for the party. She wasn’t much of a party girl but Sara was and she knew she’d have something for her to wear. Sara was only too excited to let her borrow one of her dresses. She was always pushing for Felicity to let loose and have fun. 

“Okay which one do you think I should wear?” Sara said immediately dragging Felicity to her room as soon as she stepped through the door.

“Hello to you too Sara,” Felicity said with a roll of her eyes. Sara just ignored her and showed her a long sleeved black lace number and a halter green dress. Both framed her figure perfectly and Felicity had no doubt she’d be the center of attention yet again.  
“Definitely the black one,” Felicity said nodding towards the dress in her right hand. Sara held it over her body.

“You think? I’ve never worn this one before. It’s not too fancy is it?” she asked eying it through her door length mirror.

“Are you kidding me? You’ll look like a million dollars as usual,” Felicity said reassuring her. “Now me on the other hand, I’ll be lucky if a guy glances my way.” 

“Stop your self loathing Felicity. You’re gorgeous. I have the perfect dress for you anyway.” Sara put her dresses down and stepped into the back of her closet rummaging around for a few minutes until she found what she was looking for. She excitedly pulled out a garment bag and handed it to Felicity, expectantly waiting for her to open it and try the dress on. Once Felicity opened it she almost immediately tried to hand it back to Sara.

“Sara, no. This is too much. I can’t wear this. You haven’t even worn it.” Sara refused to take it.

“Felicity, yes you can. What’s mine is yours. And this dress will totally show off your killer ass. Now try it on.” Reluctantly Felicity went to change in Sara’s closet and when she came out Sara let out a low whistle. Felicity stepped out in a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her long shapely legs were on display and it perfectly accentuated her curves.

“Damn girl. You’re going to shut this party down. Ollie won’t know what hit him,” she said unable to take her eyes off of Felicity’s long shapely legs. Felicity immediately felt her cheeks grow warm at the mention of Oliver’s name. She’d temporarily forgotten of their earlier awkward encounter but now she thought it would be even more awkward if he saw her in this dress. 

“Stop. He won’t care what I wear. We’re just friends. He’s your sister’s boyfriend,” Felicity said admonishing Sara and herself too.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don’t think they’re right for each other,” Sara said shrugging.

“You don’t? Why?” Felicity asked. She knew she should just keep quiet but curiosity got the better of her.

“Because she wants him to be this perfect model of a human being and when he’s not she gets upset and he gets upset that she gets upset and then they fight and I have to hear her complain about it for three hours. I know she’s my sister and I love her but she can be so stupid sometimes. I just don’t think it’s going to work out. Plus I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you,” Sara said mumbling that last little bit.

Felicity’s mouth dropped open. “Oliver Queen is most definitely not in love with me. Need I remind you again that he’s dating your sister? We’re just friends. We’re only ever going to be friends,” Felicity said raising her voice. “I mean just because we may have almost kissed, that doesn’t mean he’s in love with me. It was just a mistake. He didn’t mean to fall on me. I mean not like in a sexual way or anything. I threw popcorn at his face. And then he chased after me and started tickling me and then I tripped over his feet and he fell with me and I know I’m babbling but Oliver Queen is not in love with me okay?” Felicity finished breathing heavily. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato but she didn’t care. Sara just looked at her. Felicity thought she could see her trying to fight back a smile. It was a lost cause as it broke out into a full grin.

“You guys almost kissed?” she asked. Felicity smacked her palm against her face and groaned.

“Sara!” she whined. 

“Okay. You guys are just friends. Nothing more. He’s not in love with you even if he looks at you like you’re the star of his universe,” she said lowering her voice during the last part so Felicity couldn’t hear her.

“Thank you,” Felicity said. Sara just rolled her eyes. 

“Smoak, what time is it?” she asked. Felicity pulled out her phone to check the time.

“A quarter to six. Why?”

“Because if we plan on getting to the party of the century on time then we need to get ready now. And you need to shower. You smell like popcorn.”

“Thanks Sara,” Felicity said sarcastically as she shrugged out of her dress and went into Sara’s bathroom to shower. After she was done Sara followed after her.

Two hours later Felicity was back in her red dress and Sara was in her black lace one. She’d already finished her hair and makeup and was working on Felicity’s hair when her phone buzzed.

“Who’s that?” she asked. 

“It’s Digg. He left to go get the birthday boy so we should probably head over soon,” Felicity answered.

“Okay. I’m almost done.” Sara finished curling the last little bit of Felicity’s hair before she let her see herself in the mirror. Felicity couldn’t stop the smile that was engulfing her face. Sara noticed and smiled with her.

“I know, I know. I’m amazing,” she said.

“It looks really good Sara. Let me put some lipstick and eyeliner on and then we can go.” It only took her a couple minutes to apply her makeup and then they were off to the Queen mansion for the surprise birthday party.

 

When they got to the party it was already a packed house. Oliver had the black lights set up and the DJ had already arrived and was busy pumping up the crowd. Tommy was gonna love it. Laurel and her friends were the first to arrive a half an hour before the party was supposed to even begin. He rolled his eyes because that was definitely something she would do but he was happy to see her. She looked gorgeous, as always, and was in a knee length short-sleeved navy dress. He greeted her with a kiss. He didn’t have much time to talk to her, however, as more and more people started arriving and he had to attend to his hosting duties. In the next twenty minutes his house basically became a full on rave. There were people everywhere. In his room, on the makeshift dance floor, in the basement, outside, in the kitchen, basically anywhere you could step foot in the mansion. He’d managed to keep an eye on Laurel somewhat but he couldn’t spot Felicity anywhere. She should have been there by now and he needed her help to make sure everything was going smoothly. He sent her a text seeing if she had made it over yet.

Felicity was in Sara’s passenger seat and they were pulling into the street where the Queen mansion was located when she got Oliver’s text. She quickly let him know that they were there but it would take some time getting in. Sara could barely find a parking space because there were vehicles everywhere but they managed to find one and get in. It was jam-packed. If she was claustrophobic she would have immediately turned around and left, Tommy, Oliver and Digg be damned. As it was she knew as one of his closest friends she knew she couldn’t leave until she said hi to Tommy so she put on her best face and tried to squeeze her and Sara through the crowd to a more spacious area. They spotted Laurel and Oliver in the kitchen. Neither of them noticed them approaching until the third time Sara screamed their names.

“Laurel! Oliver!” she yelled when they finally looked their way. Oliver’s eyes widened when he saw Felicity and her dress. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She’d forgone the contacts and her hair was slightly curled. She really was stunning. Her dress fit her like a glove and he had an unbelievably hard time drawing his eyes away from her long legs. Felicity blushed under his heated gaze. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered in her ear as moved to hug them both. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said smiling. And he wasn’t. He was wearing a short-sleeved button down that did little to hide his toned physique. She decided the amount of time he put in to going to the gym and maintaining his form was well spent. It was only Laurel’s clearing of her throat that seemed to break the spell that had come between them. Oliver spoke first.

“I’m glad you guys made it. Tommy and Digg will be here soon. He’ll be really excited to see you Felicity.” She rolled her eyes.

“Only because I never go to these things and he’s been bugging me to come out for ages. A lot like you Sara,” Felicity said trying to keep the tone light. She could feel the animosity towards her brewing from Laurel. 

“Ah yes, we are kindred spirits,” Sara said smirking at Felicity. “Speaking of Tommy, when is he getting here?” she asked turning to Oliver. 

“Digg texted and said they’d be here within the next twenty minutes,” he said answering her. There was a lull in their conversation and then Laurel, who was none too happy with the way her boyfriend couldn’t seem to stop staring at his best friend, took this opportunity to whisk him away.

“Well in the mean time we’re at a party so let’s dance!” she said trying to drag him off to the dance floor. He didn’t really want to leave Felicity and Sara but Laurel didn’t give him much of a chance. He mouthed a sorry to Felicity before trailing after her. Felicity stared after them and couldn’t help the flare of jealousy that she felt. She knew she had no reason to be jealous but she was anyway and it was really making her annoyed. She was annoyed that Laurel seemed to hate her, annoyed that Oliver wasn’t paying attention to her, annoyed that she was even feeling these things for him that she knew she shouldn’t, she was even annoyed that she was at this party in the first place. But rather than huff about it all and be angry, she decided to hell with it all, she was going to have some fun. It was a party after all. She grabbed Sara, who was in the middle of flirting with a pretty brunette girl, and dragged her to the punch bowl, which had already been laced with alcohol. She poured her and Sara a couple drinks and when they had finished and the alcohol had blessedly started getting to their heads, they made their way to the living room where most of the dancing was going on. 

They had only gotten through three or four songs before the lights flickered on and Oliver was standing atop his coffee table alerting everyone that Tommy was gonna be there any second.

“Now when the door opens you all yell ‘surprise’!” he was telling everyone even though half the room didn’t know who Tommy was and the other half were too drunk to pay attention to what he was saying. When Digg and Tommy finally walked through the door they were met with a whole bunch of screaming rather than a clearly heard ‘surprise’. Tommy didn’t care though. He was ecstatic. He spotted Oliver’s tall blonde head in the midst of the many people on the floor and immediately made his way over to them.

“Hey man, thanks for the surprise party!” he said clasping his friend on the back. “This is the best homecoming present I could ever ask for!”

“Ah, it’s no problem. That’s what best friends are for!” Oliver answered enthusiastically. He missed having his best friend around. They were a terrible twosome but they’d always had each other’s backs through everything. 

“Happy Birthday Tommy,” Laurel said fidgeting, appearing from behind Oliver.

“Laurel,” Tommy said, taking on an entirely different demeanor. Just a minute ago he’d been really excited to see Oliver and Digg but with Laurel his features hardened up a bit and he seemed almost tense. If Oliver noticed anything unusual or out of the ordinary he didn’t say anything. Digg on the other hand definitely noticed and gave Tommy a hard glare. That seemed to bring Tommy back.

“Hi, it’s uh, it’s really good to see you,” he said hugging her, letting his hand rest at her elbow before letting go. He felt the goose bumps forming on her skin from his touch.

“Likewise,” she said. Felicity and Sara suddenly stumbling into them saved them any more awkwardness. Before he could get angry at whom he thought were two blondes that were too stupid and drunk to watch where they were going he heard a familiar warm voice slurring out a ‘Happy Birthday’. He turned to really look at them and when he realized who she was his face broke out into the largest grin.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak is that you all dolled up and at a party?” he said folding his arms across his chest and after smelling the alcohol on her added, “and drunk?” He’d been trying to get her to go out more for ages and seeing her out like this was seriously making his day. He would tease her forever after this night.

“Only because it’s your birthday and I kinda love you,” she said.

“Aw, I kinda love you too,” he said hugging her.

“I don’t get any love?” Sara said piping in. “I’m the reason she’s here in the first place. I actually got her out of her glasses and panda flats,” Sara said mock pouting. Everybody laughed at the exchange and Tommy hugged her too.

“Sara Lance, my partner in crime, female partner in crime, that is,” he said after a Oliver cleared his throat. 

“I’ve missed all you guys,” Tommy said, happy that he was surrounded by all his friends. “I’m glad my dad didn’t get a chance to totally ruin my birthday. After all. You only turn eighteen once.”

“Alright, alright, enough sentiment. Somebody get the birthday boy a drink!” Felicity yelled. She’d had a little too much of the spiked punch. Tommy just chuckled at her. He was going to have a great time teasing her tomorrow when she woke up with a horrible hangover.

“Oliver, make sure she doesn’t drink anymore tonight,” Tommy said pulling his friend to the side. Even though it was his birthday and he was most definitely going to make sure Felicity never forgot this night, he still wanted to make sure she was okay. They cared deeply for one another. He thought of her as his little sister and to her he was the protective older brother. They’d known each other almost as long as he’d known Oliver. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

“Don’t worry about it. She’ll be okay. This is a party and she’s having fun,” Oliver said reminding Tommy of how he’d wanted her to do this. 

“Okay. Let’s get me drunk!” Tommy exclaimed. He and Digg went off in search of more drinks while Oliver hung around Laurel, Sara, and Felicity. That is until Sara had wandered off to go chat with the brunette she’d been flirting with the whole night.

Even in her drunken state Felicity knew when she was a third wheel. After Sara ditched her for the other girl who’d been staring at her the whole night she knew she wasn’t going to hang around with just Oliver and Laurel and Tommy and Digg were nowhere to be found so she went upstairs to balcony outside of Oliver’s room and sat there for a while enjoying the fresh air. She didn’t expect to be joined by anyone, which is why she nearly screamed when a tall lanky looking boy came and stood next to her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said.

“Then maybe you should wear a bell. Or make some noise or something so I know you are coming. Wait, you’re not a serial killer are you? Because if you are I have pepper spray and it will burn your eyes and I don’t want to die. I have to go to MIT and get an education and I haven’t even had sex yet and you really didn’t need to know all that. Pretend I never said anything.” Felicity really couldn’t control her inappropriate babbling, especially when she was drunk. She thought this guy would look at her weirdly and walk away but instead he started laughing. 

“I’m not a serial killer. I just came out to get some fresh air. Get away from the party a little bit,” he said.

“Oh,” she said softly.

“I’m the supposed to be the DJ for this party but I left the music on a loop.” Her eyes widened as she realized who she was and remembered she was hesitant about him even coming in the first place.

“I know who you are,” she said. “Oliver booked you with no warning. But you were still pretty good. But he should have asked me first because no offense but who books a DJ for a party without even hearing them first,” she said babbling on and on. She really had no filter. When she realized what she said she immediately apologized.

“I’m sorry. I’m making the worst first impression,” she said burying her face within her hands.

“It’s okay,” he said still smiling at her. “What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t,” she said looking up at him. The smile dropped off his face and he suddenly seemed uncomfortable by the situation when it hit her. 

“But my name is Felicity,” she said, the beginning of a smile starting to form. “Felicity Smoak.” He seemed relieved when she answered him and smiled back at her.

“I’m Barry. Barry Allen.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! School just started back up so it might be a little harder to get them done but I'm trying to go as fast as I can. I'm so overwhelmed by the response this story is getting. The feedback is amazing. You guys are all great! Also the situation with Tommy and Laurel is not exactly what you think.

The rest of the night passed in sort of a blur for Felicity. She didn’t remember much of anything after her fourth shot except for meeting Barry. He was nice. And he paid attention to her when she spoke. They really hit it off. She’d got his number and they’d made plans to go out to lunch the next day. She even thought he might like her. If the way he kept blushing when she rambled on and on was any indication he definitely did. 

They’d talked for hours and hours realizing that they had quite a lot in common. They completely lost track of time until Oliver found them after everyone had gone home.

“Hey Felicity, there you are,” he said when he finally found her. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I--” He stopped short when he saw her talking to another guy. He ignored the unfamiliar twinges of jealousy starting to flare up.

“Oh, hey,” she said still smiling from her the time she’d spent with Barry. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “We didn’t realize how much time had passed.” Her gaze fell back to Barry and they seemed to share a secret conversation. Oliver, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, suddenly became occupied with hands.

“Well a lot actually. Everybody kinda left once the music stopped,” he said. Barry’s head whipped around to look at Oliver.

“What? How did the music stop? I left it on a loop!” he said, worry etched across his face. Oliver rubbed a hand through his hair looking quite guilty.

“Well, um, somebody accidentally spilled their drink all over your computer and it kinda died.” 

“What???” Barry exclaimed as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs to see what he could salvage of his damaged equipment.

“Barry wait!” Felicity said calling after him. “Let me take a look, I can probably fix it!” She made her way past Oliver before he grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

“Wait a minute,” he said pausing looking straight into her eyes, a question lingering there. She knew exactly what it was and rolled her eyes.

“We just met and we clicked. That’s all. There’s nothing going on between us. But if something were to happen, you’d be happy for me right?” she said fixing him with her all too familiar face she gave him when she knew and he knew he was over stepping his boundaries. 

“I’m just looking out for you,” he said softly. 

She turned to see he was still holding her arm, except now he was stroking it up and down softly. It made her feel warm and her heart start to race. He really needed to stop doing that.

“I know,” she said, “but I can look out for myself. I’m a big girl Oliver. Thanks for the concern though.” That was when he seemed to notice how close they were. His hand was still caressing her side. Time seemed to freeze again just like when they’d almost kissed earlier except that this time Felicity took a breath and stepped back.

“I better go downstairs. See how Barry’s managing. Did Sara make it home okay?”

“Yeah she’s okay. She left with Laurel. Her car is still here. They’ll come get it tomorrow.”

“And John and Tommy?” she asked. Oliver chuckled at the mention of his best friend’s name. He was long gone.

“Digg went left with some girl a while ago. I think her name was Laura maybe? And Tommy is sleeping in my room. He passed out after about an hour. He’ll have a nasty hangover tomorrow.” Felicity laughed with him.

“That might be a new low for him. Though I’d expect nothing less from Tommy Merlyn.”

There was a brief moment of silence between them before they heard Barry’s voice worrying over the state of his booth. Both of them headed out of the room and walked down the stairs to see him trying to fix what he could. Felicity placed a hand reassuringly on his back.

“It’s gonna be fine Barry. Remember when I told you I was good with computers? I can help fix this one. I’ve been building them since I was seven. Let me help you. You’ll be in good hands. And by you I mean your computer. Obviously. That is if you decide to let me help you,” Felicity said rambling. Barry turned to her, hope written all over his face.

“Do you think you could save all my work too? I’ve worked really hard on some of these mixes,” he asked her.

“It won’t be easy but I’ll definitely try to save what I can.”

“What will it cost me? I don’t really have a lot of money right now.”

“Oh don’t worry about it. Consider it a friend helping a friend. Plus Oliver is going to buy the parts that I need.” 

“He is?” Oliver, who had been trying to clean up some of the mess, said jumping into their conversation when he heard his name. 

“Yes he is,” she said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes at her. She would always get her way with him. She even smiled the second she saw him give in.

“She’s right. We’ll help you fix your stuff. It’ll be ready in no time. Felicity really is the best,” Oliver said to Barry. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much. This means a lot to me guys. I owe you one,” he said to them both.

“No, you really don’t. It’s the least we could do.” He looked so happy and she liked making him feel that way. He gathered up the rest of his things that weren’t damaged and began to make his way out of the mansion to his car. 

“Wait, let me walk you out!” Felicity said before he could leave. She walked him to his car and after he put his things in the trunk they stood next to each other in sort of an awkward silence.

“I—”  
“That was—”, they both spoke at the same time. And laughed at how awkward they both were.

“I had a nice time with you tonight,” she said genuinely smiling up at him.  
“Me too,” he said echoing her smile. “I look forward to hanging out again.” He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Goodbye Felicity.”

“Goodbye Barry.” She watched him drive off, looking after him long after he was gone. She didn’t notice Oliver standing outside his house, having seen the whole thing. And he was not happy. He knew he had no reason to be upset but he was. He had a brief vision of himself kissing Felicity instead of Barry but instead of a chaste kiss on the cheek his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back and he was running his hands all over her body and hers were running through his hair and—NO. He stopped that thought immediately. She was his best friend. They’d known each other since they were kids. He couldn’t, shouldn’t be having these visions of her and him together. And he had a girlfriend who was already suspicious of their relationship. He didn’t need to confirm her worst fear on top of that. He would just have to pretend that he never saw Barry kissing her, that he wasn’t jealous, and that he wasn’t envisioning the two of them kissing instead. It would be in everyone’s best interest if the just pretended they were best friends with nothing more between him and her. At least he’d try to pretend nothing going on.

“Oliver,” Felicity said bringing him out of his reverie. He’d spaced out for a few minutes there and didn’t notice her coming. 

“Yeah?” he asked. He couldn’t help the way his eyes flitted to her lips. He wanted to know if they felt as soft as they looked.

“I just wanted to know if you needed me to stay and help. Are you okay? You seem like you spaced out there for a second.”

“No, no, I’m all good. Go home. Get some sleep.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow Oliver.”

“Bye Smoak.” She gave him a soft smile and a little wave before heading into her house. He gazed after her, not knowing when or how, but realizing that he was seeing her in a new light.

 

The next morning Tommy Merlyn woke to a pounding headache and a nauseous stomach. He gathered his surroundings, noticing that he never actually left Oliver’s party. That was unfortunate. He’d really wanted to get a chance to talk to Laurel away from everybody else but that didn’t happen. He sat up, looking for his phone, which happened to be on the bedside table. There were three missed calls all from Laurel. He didn’t know what he did last night to warrant that kind of response from her but he assumed it couldn’t be good. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall he quickly put his phone to the side and acted like he just woke up.

“Hey buddy, nice to see you’re alive,” Oliver said offering him his perfected hangover cure. 

“Thanks man,” he said gratefully. “Do you know what I did last night because I don’t remember a thing,” he said wincing as his taste buds disagreed with the drink. It was a nasty concoction of fluids Oliver put together but it always helped with the headaches so he drank it anyway.

“Let’s see you jumped up on my table, yelled ‘I’m the king of the world’, and mooned everybody. And you tried to kiss me. And you peed in my mother’s plant. But that was the worst of it.” They both stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

“Sorry. Not one of my finest nights,” he said between laughter.

“No it wasn’t but it was your birthday. You’re entitled to get as fucked up as you want and I won’t say anything,” Oliver said smiling. He was highly amused by his friend last night. He missed his antics.

“I’ll remember that in the future. Hey, did I fight with Laurel or anything? Or do something stupid involving her?” Tommy asked trying to keep his voice from faltering.

“I don’t think so. But I wasn’t with you or her for some of the time so I don’t know if you did something to piss her off. Why?” Oliver asked, looking at Tommy suspiciously.

“Oh no reason,” Tommy said trying to play it off. “She just called me a few times. Probably trying to make sure I was okay seeing as how I passed out pretty early.”

“Oh. Okay,” Oliver said his face relaxing. He seemed to buy that nothing was out of the ordinary between them so Tommy counted that as a win.

“Hey, you can stay here until you feel better or really as long as you want but I need to go pick up my sister from her friend’s house. She’s been there for a while now and I’m going to get in so much trouble if she thinks I forgot about her.

“Why, is she going to tell your mom? Moira lets her stay over people’s house all the time.”

“I know but it’s not my mom who’ll be mad at me. It’s Felicity.” He said that last part a little low, hoping Tommy wouldn’t catch it. He did.

“Felicity? How would you be getting in trouble with her?” he said laughing.  
“It’s not really trouble. It’s just that she’ll guilt trip about spending time with her and tell me how every time my parents leave and I want to throw a party I can’t just keep dropping her off wherever. And I don’t like when she gets mad at me,” Oliver said looking down.

“Wow. You’ve got it bad,” Tommy said smirking at him. Oliver’s head snapped up.

“What? What do you mean? I haven’t got anything.”

“Dude you are so in love with her.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not. She’s my best friend. That’s all. Nothing more,” he said, again trying to convince himself more than Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes and gave him a look that told him he didn’t believe him at all.

“Sure. All that flirting you guys do means absolutely nothing.”

“I’m not hearing this. I’m happily with Laurel. Felicity and I will not be a thing.” At the mention of Laurel’s name Tommy’s demeanor changed and he moved to get out of the bed, his head disagreeing with his movements.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’m going to head home. My father is probably looking for me anyway. See you Ollie.”

“By Tommy.” Tommy made his way out of the mansion as best he could in his current state. He called his driver to come pick him up and as soon as he got into the back seat, he dialed Laurel’s number.

“Tommy, oh my god, I’ve been trying to reach you for ages! What happened?” she said not even bothering to greet him.

“Hello to you too. I’m fine. Just left Oliver’s place. I’m on the way home,” he answered. Even if she was unhappy with him it was still nice to hear her voice. 

“Can you swing by my place? We need to talk. About last night.” Her tone was serious. He wondered what he did to make her sound like that. Usually she’d be avoiding him. Not seeking him out. He decided whatever happened must have been really bad or really stupid or both. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to their chat.

“I don’t remember anything that happened last night so you’ll have to fill me in,” he said.

“Well that won’t be a problem because I do,” she said, her voice cold.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’ll see you later.” He hung up the phone and directed his driver to Laurel’s. It only took ten minutes to get there as she and Sara lived quite close to Felicity and Oliver. She was pacing inside the front door and jumped when he knocked.

“Hi,” she said letting him inside.

“Hi,” he said moving to hug her. She stepped back and he dropped the formal act.

“Okay what did I do last night that was so bad?” Laurel looked at him, deciding whether or not to say what was on her mind before she abruptly turned around and headed to her room. Tommy followed suit and closed and locked the door behind him. He didn’t see anyone else there but he didn’t want to take any chances that someone would overhear them.

“Laurel. Answer me,” he said pinching the bridge of his nose. He was still hung-over and was hoping to get this over with so he could go home and lay in bed all day.

She turned to face him, glaring at him.

“You don’t remember what you did last night?” she said crossing her arms.

“No I don’t. I already told you that.” He felt uncomfortable underneath her glare. He knew this glare. This was the one she used when she thought somebody was lying.

“Laurel, I swear I don’t remember. I passed out after like an hour and woke up in one of Oliver’s guest bedrooms. If I did remember I wouldn’t be here. I would be apologizing profusely for whatever stupid thing I did.” She gave him a hard stare for a minute until she relented and sat down on the bed. 

“Tommy, last night you told me you loved me. Again."

 

“Laurel I —” 

“In front of Diggle. And Sara.”

“You said, and I quote, ‘I love you Laurel. I really, really love you. Not like friends who love each other but like I want you to be my girlfriend.’” Tommy buried his face in his hands. He looked back up and sighed.

“I’m so sorry. I never should have said that,” he said sincerely.

“But you did. And you did it in front of Sara and John. John’s not going to say anything because he knows you were piss ass drunk and would have said anything at that point. But Sara is Felicity’s best friend. And she is Oliver’s best friend. They tell each other everything and this is going to get back to him and he’s going to get suspicious of us and he could find out—”

“He’s not going to find out Laurel,” Tommy said interrupting her.

“What if he does?”

“Would it be such a bad thing?”

“Yes, it would!”

“Why?”

“Because he’s my boyfriend! And he’s also your best friend. I love him and he loves me. That’s it. I’m sorry Tommy. That night meant nothing. I was just upset and you were there to comfort me but that was it.” At that he got off the bed and even though his head was severely disagreeing with the amount of volume at which they were speaking, he didn’t care.

“How can you say that night meant nothing? It meant everything. He may be your boyfriend and you may love him but I know damn well you have feelings for me too.”

“Tommy don’t,” She said standing up to face him.

“I love you Laurel. I’ve loved you since the day I saw you. I’ve always loved you. I probably will always love you. I’m sorry I drunkenly blurted it out in front of everyone but I’m not sorry for the way I feel.”

“I said —,” Laurel started to say but was cut off by Tommy stepping forward, cupping her face with his hands and covering her mouth with his. She lost herself in the kiss, running her hands up and down his chest and all through his hair. His hands were equally explorative, caressing her sides, and cupping her face. When he ran his hand over her breast that seemed to shock her back to reality. He could feel her stiffen and she pulled away immediately.

“This can’t happen again. You have to go,” she said smoothing out her shirt.

“Laurel,” Tommy said still breathing hard from their kiss. She closed her eyes and pointed to her door.

“Go,” she said again, more firm this time. She didn’t open her eyes until she heard her door open and then close. When she opened them and saw he was gone she collapsed onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. This was so not what she needed today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't abandon this story! Real life has just seriously got in the way and I've been incredibly busy but here's another update ;). I'm trying not to drag out the inevitable because I've got lots of things planned for these characters. Enjoy!

Felicity woke up feeling pretty groggy but better than she expected. She'd expected to have a really bad hangover but she didn't have one as she’d sobered up when she spent all that time on Oliver’s balcony with Barry. She hadn't expected last night’s party to end up being as fun as it had turned out to be. She had fun and Barry was a great guy who seemed to like her back. She was actually supposed to meet him for lunch in a couple of hours. Stretching her arms she got up out of bed and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and shower when she heard a knock at her front door. When she went to open the door she was surprised to find Oliver there waiting for her expectantly.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” She said with a yawn.

“Well we’re supposed to be on our way to pick up Thea but apparently you have other pants,” he said gesturing towards her pajamas.

“I do have other plans actually.”

“What plans do you have? You said you'd come with me to get her from her friends house and she misses you,” Oliver said giving her his best impression of a puppy dog. He knew she had a hard time resisting it. 

“I’m supposed to be going out to lunch with Barry today and I need to be getting ready right now,” she said folding her arms across her chest.

“Oh,” he said unsuccessfully masking his disappointment. It wasn't lost on Felicity. “I thought you guys were just friends”

“We are but who knows, maybe it will become more. We’ll see how lunch goes but I like him,” Felicity answered. She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. She liked talking with him last night and was excited to meet him again. 

“Okay but just be careful,” he said turning to leave.

“I’m a big girl Oliver. I can handle myself,” she called after him. He gave her a short nod before getting into his car and pulling out of her drive way. It really shouldn't have mattered to him that she was going on a date with Barry but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about it. Would they have a fun time? Would they become boyfriend and girlfriend? Would he kiss her at the end of the date except on the lips this time? At that image Oliver clenched his teeth and gripped the steering wheel harder. ‘Laurel, Laurel, your girlfriend is Laurel and you love her,’ he repeated in his head. Easing up on the gas he pulled up to Thea’s friends house. They were already waiting for him and after hugging her goodbye she hopped on the front seat.

“Ollie!” she squealed hugging him over the dash. She idolized her older brother. He could do no wrong in her eyes.

“Hey Speedy. Did you have fun?” He said grinning at her. She could always make him smile no matter how bad his day went.  
“Yeah but I missed you. And Felicity. Where is she? I thought she'd be with you.” 

“She couldn't come. She's got a date with a guy named Barry Allen.” Thea studied her brother for a minute and then sighed.

“I’m sorry Ollie,” she said sympathetically patting his arm.

“What for,” he said glancing at her giving her a strange look.

“Well I mean you're obviously in love with her,” she said nonchalantly. “It must be killing you, seeing her date another guy.” At that Oliver’s mouth dropped open as he almost collided into the car In front of him. He slammed on the breaks, jerking him and Thea forward. That was the second time in less than twenty four hours that someone had said that to him and he was not handling it well.

“Ollie!” She shrieked holding onto her arm rests, “watch the road!” He completely ignored her.

“What did you just say?” He asked her.

“I said watch the road!” She said lowering her voice some.

“No, no, before that.” Thea looked at him, a confused expression on her face.

“What do you mean—”

“What you said before. About Felicity,” he said frustrated. Realization dawned on Thea and she flashed him a mischievous smirk.

“I said you're in love with her. Everybody can see it. Mom, Dad, Tommy, probably even Laurel,” she said with such a casualness to her words.

“I am most definitely not in love with Felicity. Why does everyone keep,saying that? She's my best girlfriend. I mean she's my best friend. Who just so happens to be a girl. Who's really pretty. And I'm not in love with her,” Oliver said. Although he once again felt like he was convincing himself more than Thea who's smirk had grown into a full blown grin that engulfed her whole face.

“Well everybody thinks there's something going on between you two, even Laurel,” she said shrugging while hopping out of the car. They had made it back to the mansion as the drive wasn't that long. 

Oliver smiled shaking his head at her and followed her into the house. “You know you know way too much for an ten year old right?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah. I'll be in my room doing my homework if you need me.” 

\-------------------------------------------

"Hey Digg, if I ask you something will you promise not to tell anyone else that we talked about this? And I mean anyone,” Oliver said to his friend John Diggle. He had come by on Sunday to see if Oliver needed any help putting his house back together. He had needed help. Raisa ,his housekeeper, had refused to clean up,the mess his peers made so Digg came by to help. It had taken them a while but he had made sure the house was back in somewhat of a presentable condition. Even after cleaning and being away from Felicity these thoughts and feelings he had towards her wouldn't leave him alone. He also kept thinking about what Thea and Tommy said about him being in love with her and decided he'd ask Diggle for advice. Diggle was the friend that always had Oliver’s back no matter what. He could tell him anything, which was why he was sitting at the kitchen island talking to Diggle about his recent feelings regarding his best friend. If anybody could give him advice Diggle could.

“Depends on what it is,” he answered. John tried to speculate on what Oliver was going to say next. He was way off.

Oliver hesitated before telling him what he was thinking anyway. He knew he could trust Digg. “Why does everybody think that me and Felicity are in love?”

John seemed shocked at first but then relaxed and smirked at Oliver. “Well you two are awfully close. And you do a lot of flirting. And you look at her like she's the most amazing person in the world,” he said watching Oliver’s expression carefully. It was way past time they had this talk. Oliver, however, wasn't expecting that answer. His mouth dropped open.

“Does everybody think this?” He said trying to gather his thoughts. 

“Only me and Sara and Tommy and Thea and even sometimes Laurel and most of the entire student body,” Diggle said, his smile getting wider. He was highly amused that it took this long for Oliver to realize what people thought of him and Felicity’s relationship.

“But they know I'm dating Laurel.”

“That's true but they also think you're sleeping with Felicity on the side.”

“I can't believe I didn't know this,” Oliver said burying his face in his hands.

“Took you long enough. You were both oblivious for a while there. I was a few days away from saying something myself,” he said. He wasn't even trying to hid his wide grin but he knew there was a reason Oliver was asking him this.  
“Oliver why are you bringing this up now?” He asked studying his friend who still had his head in his hands.

“Oliver,” he said a little more firmly. Oliver finally lifted his head up and cast a sideways glance at Digg.

“I've been having these feelings lately. Regarding Felicity. I can't seem to stop thinking about her.” 

“And when did you start having these feelings?” Digg asked. Oliver looked down again, sighing in frustration.

"Yesterday right before you came into the house we had just got through watching a movie and were messing around when she tripped and fell and dragged me with her. I kinda landed on top of her and then we almost kissed but you came in. And I kept trying to remind myself of how much I loved Laurel but all I could think about in that moment was how much I wanted to kiss her.” 

"So that's why you were both all flustered and Felicity practically sprinted out of the house after I came in. I knew something had happened!” Digg said excitedly interrupting Oliver, happy his suspicions were confirmed. He sobered up when he saw Oliver’s annoyed glare aimed at him.

“Sorry. Go on,” he said.

“Thank you. So then things were already weird but I thought by the time the party started it'd be forgotten. But then she showed up and she was the most beautiful girl at the party and I was upset because I barely got to spend any time with her. I was there with my gorgeous, amazing, smart girlfriend and all I wanted to do was hang out with Felicity. But she was with Barry most of the night and that bothered me even though I had no reason to be upset. Then I watched him kiss her goodnight and it made me even more upset and now she's out to lunch with him and what if he kisses her for real this time and they start dating and get married and have smart genius babies?” 

Digg just stared at him waiting for Oliver's brain to catch up with his mouth. When it finally did Oliver let out a humorless laugh and sighed.

“I’ve got feeling for my best friend. That's just great. And I've got a great girl who was already suspicious of our relationship. Turns out she was right and I can't avoid either of them because I've got a project with Felicity that we haven't finished yet and Laurel’s my girlfriend so that's out of the question. What do I do?” He asked Digg looking at him helplessly. His taller friend retained the impassive look that came across his face during Oliver’s admittance of his feelings.

“You guys really need to sit down and have a talk about all of this but until then there's really not much you can do. It seems like she's happy with this Allen kid and if that's the case then you shouldn't interfere with that. It's not fair to her.”

“And if it doesn't work out?”

“Well then you need to decide if you want to throw away your relationship with Laurel for these feelings you have for Felicity. Do you love her?”

“Who Laurel? Of course,” he said like it was nothing. That response to that question had become so routine he wasn't even sure if he really knew what love was. It was just something you said to your significant other after a certain amount of time. But these feelings he had for Felicity were unlike any he'd had for any girl before. His stomach lurched when he thought of her. Two days ago this had not been the case. This weekend had really did a number on him.

“Hello,” Digg yelled waving at Oliver who was lost in thought, “earth to Oliver. Where'd you go man? I meant do you love Felicity. Not Laurel. Though I'm not sure you even know what love means.” Digg said that last part under his breath but Oliver still heard it. That was exactly why he talked to John about these kinds of things. It was like he could read his mind.

"I don't know Digg. I'm just really confused." And it was the honest truth. He'd only just come to terms with his more than platonic feelings for Felicity.

“Well there's no easy way out in this situation. Either way someone’s gonna get hurt. I can only give you so much advice. You're gonna have to do what you think is best for you,” he said getting up to leave.

“Where are you going? Aren't you staying for dinner?” Oliver asked. John shook his head.

“No I'm actually headed to dinner with Sara. We get together to discuss everybody about once a month,” he said nonchalantly.

“Digg, don't say anything to her okay? Otherwise she’ll tell Felicity and I don't want her to know my feelings when I don't even know the extent of them,” he said pleading with Digg not to tell. He knew everything would blow up in his face if she found out and he couldn't handle that right now.

“I won't say anything to her man. That's your business when or if you wanna tell her. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya,” he said breathing a sigh of relief. A few minutes later he heard feet thumping down the stairs and the muffled voices of his parents greeting his little sister. He reluctantly went to go greet them.

“Hey mom, hey dad,” he said hugging them both. 

"Hello dear. I saw John on the way in. What did he want and why isn't he staying for dinner?” It was no secret that his mother loved having Diggle over. Both his parents liked him a lot actually. Something to do with him usually being the one to talk him and Tommy out of their ridiculously bad ideas.

“He came over to help me clean up and we were just hanging afterwards. He's meeting Sara for dinner later,” Oliver said shrugging.

“You had a party?” His dad said leveling him with a disapproving look. Oliver rolled his eyes. This was typical behavior. His dad had only been back for about five minutes before he was already thinking what a disappointment his son was. And Oliver had really been trying to stay out of trouble. His grades had risen and he hadn't been arrested in months.

“Relax dad. It was Tommy’s birthday and his dad went back to pretending like he didn't exist after they got back so we did it to cheer him up. And we cleaned up everything.” Robert grumbled something about his kids and their lack of responsibility before making his way to his study. His mother however wrinkled her nose as she inspected her ficus tree next to the door.

“Not everything,” she said. He knew she probably knew what happened to it but she didn't say anything else. Only called for Raisa to prepare and early diner. It seemed they would all be dining together that night but Oliver had more important things to worry about. Like how he was ever going to be around his best friend again without wanting to kiss her. Or hold her or touch her. Knowing his thoughts were reaching dangerous territories he went up to his room, locked his door, and tried to work on the remaining homework he had left. He knew that when he went to sleep his dreams would be haunted by one Felicity Smoak.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity was having a fantastic day. She’d found out that she was selected to give the speech at graduation over Ray Palmer, she’d had a great date with Barry, and he’d asked her to prom. It was very late to be asking someone to prom but she was just happy that she’d be going with someone and not alone. She’d never cared too much for school dances but prom was not something she wanted to miss out on. Her mother was going to be thrilled when she told her she had a date to the dance. She’d been delighted and surprised when Barry had asked her because she’d only met him the day before but he was really cute and sweet and she knew they’d have a great time together. They’d ended their lunch date with the promise of hanging out again next weekend. Of course as soon as it ended she had to call Sara and tell her about every single detail.

“He asked me to prom!” she gushed into her phone as soon as Barry had left and was out of earshot. She heard Sara’s cool laughter on the other end.

“Wow that’s great Smoak. You sound really excited. I’m happy for you,” she said.

“I am excited! I have a date to prom! Me. I can’t believe it! You know my mom’s going freak when she finds out. And then drag me to every store in the mall while we try on dresses. Which honestly doesn’t sound that bad but you know how she is when she’s around clothes. I’m going to also have to buy shoes! And schedule a hair appointment! And probably get a manipedi. Although I don’t think Barry will see my toes if my dress is long. Do you think I should paint my toes? It’s really not that big of a deal but if I’m getting pampered I may as well. I’m going to prom!” Felicity said rambling on and on.

“Woah, slow down there. Breathe Felicity,” Sara said between laughter. “You know I’m coming with you guys right? My input is very valuable and you need it. And then on the day of me, you, and Laurel will have a day of pampering. We’ll get our hair and makeup done, the whole shebang.”

“That sounds great!” Felicity exclaimed. She was practically squealing with glee. “So who are you going to prom with? I know you got asked but you never told me who with.” She heard silence on the other end before Sara spoke.

“Oh, just a friend,” she said, the change in her voice evident. Felicity, however, didn’t notice.

“Come on Sara. Who are you going with?”

“Just a friend. It’s not a big deal,” Sara said getting a little irritated that Felicity kept pushing for an answer. This time Felicity did notice and didn’t push any further.

“Okay. Well I can’t wait to meet him. Are you doing anything later? We haven’t had a girls night in ages.”

“I can’t tonight. I’m going to dinner with Digg.”

“Oh right. I forgot. Well tell him I said hello. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Felicity.”

“Bye Sara,” she said. She hung up the phone and drove home to wait for her mother so she could tell her about her great news.

 

 

Later that night Diggle, after meeting up with Oliver, pulled into the parking lot at Big Belly Burger to meet Sara for their regularly scheduled dinners. He spotted her immediately when he walked in. She was sitting at their usual table.

“Diggle!” Sara exclaimed upon seeing him approaching. She rose to her feet to give him a hug. Their monthly dinners had started a while back after they were supposed to meet up with Oliver who never showed due to an “emergency” with Laurel. She’d gotten a bad grade on her chemistry test and Oliver had gone over to her house to console her. Sara just thought she was being dramatic. But her and Digg had had a great time talking about their idiotic friends and Sara’s continued annoyance for her older sister and Digg was tired of having to constantly persuade Tommy not to pull a stupid prank that would have him expelled from school. Sara and Digg were often the confidents and the voices of reason within their group. It was nice to get away from everybody and just relax.

“Hey Sara,” he said grinning and returning her hug. “How’s everything been going? Still kicking everybody’s ass out there on the field?”

“You know it!” she said echoing his smile as they both took a seat. Sara was very athletic. She participated in every sport that she could. Her current sport of the season was Lacrosse.

“And how are things with you? Excited to join the army?” she asked him. Digg shrugged.

“Sure, I guess.” Joining the army was something Digg had wanted to do ever since his father had explained to him what a soldier was but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous for military school. Everything he’d ever wanted to do was suddenly about to become real. That prospect was frightening but he was ready for it.

“I’m excited. But I’ll miss all of you guys. We won’t get to spend another summer altogether. I’m going to WestPoint, Felicity’s starting summer school in Massachusetts, Oliver and Tommy will probably be backpacking through Europe or they’ll be living it up in the Hamptons.”

“Unless they’re in jail,” Sara said interrupting him. They both laughed at that as Digg agreed with her.

“Yeah there’s definitely a good possibility that that could happen,” he said.

“We’re all going to be gone and it’s going to be different and scary but we’ll make the most of the time we do have,” she said reaching across the table to grab his hand as a measure of consolation. He silently thanked her as the waitress came by to take their order.

“I’ll have a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake,” John said smiling at the waitress. She blushed a little before turning to Sara who had a knowing look on her face.

“I’ll have what he’s having. Except for the chocolate milkshake. Make mine a cookies and cream milkshake instead,” Sara while studying the interactions between John and the waitress. As soon as she was out of earshot Sara pounced.

“So she’s cute,” she said smirking at John, “and she seems to like you. You want me to play wingman? Or should I say wingwoman?” She nodded her head in the direction of the waitress who seemed taken with Digg. He just laughed a short chuckle and shook his head.

“No that’s okay. I don’t have time for that right now. Plus I’m leaving.” Still studying him, Sara wasn’t buying his excuse for one second.

“Oh come on Digg. You haven’t been with anybody since you and Carly broke up. Honestly I can’t see why you’re still going to prom with her. That only spells disaster.”

“Hey,” he said raising his hands up in defense, “I needed a date and she said yes. We’re still friends. It won’t be weird.” She just rolled her eyes and fixed him with another glare. He suddenly seemed to be preoccupied with the napkins on the table. She glared at him until her eyes widened and started smirking at him.

“There’s someone else isn’t there? What are you not telling me John Diggle?” His eyes flashed to her in surprise but one look at her face and he knew the jig was up. Sara had a way of seeing right through everybody. Nobody could hide anything from her. He sighed heavily before speaking.

“Alright, you got me. Her name is Lyla. I met her at Tommy’s party.” By this point Sara’s smirk had turned into a full-blown grin.

“John that’s great! Are you guys official now? What’s she like? Have you been talking a lot? When do I get to meet her?” she said asking a million questions all at once.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down Lance. We only met yesterday. But she’s really cool. She’s also going to military school at WestPoint so it’ll be nice to see a familiar face. We were actually talking about meeting up when I took her home yesterday. She gave me her number but I haven’t called her.” Sara then cut him off and leveled him with the most serious expression she could muster.

“John Diggle, you call this girl as soon as we’re through here. Do you understand me?” He just chuckled.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good,” she said, her smile returning. At this point their food had been brought to them. They thanked the waitress who was once again making eyes at Digg and Sara just rolled her eyes as she dug in to her burger. She hadn’t eaten anything all day and she was _starved_.

“So have you met anybody lately?” John asked Sara through mouthfuls of his burger. Then he watched as a light pink blush coated her cheeks and she avoided looking at him.

“Maybe,” she said softly.

“Okay Lance. Spill,” he said taking great pleasure from how flustered she was.

“It’s nothing really. Tell me more about Lyla,” she said trying to change the subject.

“You’re not getting off that easy Lance. Since when do you not want to tell me who it is you have your eye on? Are you afraid I’ll beat him up? Because I will,” he said laughing jokingly although his face turning serious for a brief second at the end. Sara was a dear friend to him and he would always have her back.

“Actually it’s a girl,” she said quietly. Digg stopped laughing immediately sensing that this wasn’t an easy topic for her to talk about and that she was a little uncomfortable.

“Sara?” he asked reaching for her hand.

“Yeah?” she said looking into his eyes.

“You know I don’t care who you choose to be with. As long as you’re happy,” he said softly rubbing circles over her hand. She smiled, relieved and comforted by his words. Some of the weight of carrying around her secret had been lifted from her shoulders and it felt good.

“Thanks Digg. You’re the best,” she said smiling brightly at him. He returned her smile in full force.

“So tell me about her. Who is she?”

“Her name is Nyssa. I met her when Laurel and me were after school waiting for Ollie to finish archery practice so he could take us home. She kicked his ass and I went right up to her and told her how awesome I thought she was. Then I realized she was also in my math class.

“How long ago was this?”

“About a month ago.”

“So you’ve been talking for about a month then?”

“Yeah. I mean it was just friendly conversations and we would work on homework together and then she came over one day and one thing led to another and we ended up kissing. And I really liked it. And then we sort of slept together.” By the end of her admission Sara was smiling so big. She knew she probably looked like a huge idiot with lettuce from her burger stuck in her teeth but she didn’t care. She was really happy.

“So she’s your girlfriend?” John asked smirking at her. He enjoyed engaging in some good-natured teasing of his friends from time to time but he really liked how happy Sara appeared to be.

“Yeah. It’s only been like a couple of weeks but things are great. I’m really happy. She even asked me to prom!”

“Well I’m glad you’re so happy. I hope I get to meet her.”

“One day. When I’m ready,” Sara said. John nodded understandingly.

“There’s no pressure. I just want to meet the girl who’s making you the happiest I’ve ever seen you,” he said giving her an encouraging smile.

“You really think so?” she asked.

“Sara, you’re practically beaming,” he said rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless. He knew his friend was a goner. Sara fell fast and hard in love and she was well on her way there with her new girlfriend.

“She was actually at Tommy’s birthday party,” she said interrupting his thoughts. The waitress who’d been trying to flirt with John all night went to their table to drop off their check as they’d finished eating.

“She was the girl you were with when Felicity wasn’t around? The brunette?” Digg asked. Sara nodded.

“So who else knows about her?”

“Just Laurel and Tommy.” Seeing Digg’s confusion at the fact that Tommy knew about her girlfriend she shook her head immediately indicating that he did not find out by her choice.

“Don’t ask, it’s a long story,” she said leaving it at that.

“She’s pretty,” John said.

“I know,” Sara said blushing again. Suddenly her phone, which was in her purse, started vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and let out a huff of annoyance. She really did love her sister but she had this terrible habit of texting her at inappropriate times.

“Who’s that?” Digg said gesturing to her phone.

“Its just Laurel. She’s wondering if I’ve heard from Ollie because he’s not answering his phone.”

“Well you’re in for a real treat when you get home.” Sara had been through this exact same situation to know that when she got home Laurel was probably going to complain to her all night about how upset she was that Oliver wasn’t paying enough attention to her or wouldn’t text her back or something that Sara thought was really very trivial. She’d complained about having to listen to her sister so many times to John that he was well aware of what was waiting for her at home.

“I wish they would just break up. We would both benefit from that,” she said ignoring the text. Digg nodded in agreement.

“That’s a disaster waiting to happen. I know you remember what Tommy drunkenly blurted out last night in front of everyone.”

“Of course,” she said. She then leaned in really close to Digg and spoke in a hushed voice so low he had to lean in just to hear her. “Can I tell you something?” she asked him. He nodded without hesitation. It went without saying that this was a secret to be kept between the two of them.

“You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“Well a while back during spring break when Ollie and his family were in Ibiza, Tommy was over. It was just he and Laurel. My dad was working a late shift and I was out with Felicity but when I got home that night I heard them in her room.”

“Wait a minute are you saying they hooked up?” John asked interrupting her story.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying John. They don’t know I know. But her and Ollie were definitely on at the time,” she said continuing on.

“Why didn’t you tell Oliver?”

“Laurel’s my sister. I couldn't go behind her back like that. And that’s not my secret to tell.” She waited a bit before continuing. "But if he ever asks I'm not going to lie to him."

“Wow,” Digg said running a hand over his face staring at the table trying to process the information he just found out. As the waitress came back with the receipt after Sara had left a tip on the table he looked up suddenly deciding something.

“Sara if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Felicity?” He asked as they got up to leave the restaurant.

“That depends on the secret. She is my best friend. We tell each other everything.” John gave her an incredulous look.

“Okay not _everything_ ,” she said amending her statement, “but most things.”

“Well I’m going to tell you anyway because I trust you.” Before he could continue Sara spoke up.

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that Oliver is hopelessly in love with Felicity and that ‘almost kiss’ they shared yesterday?” She asked with such nonchalance that Diggle just stopped and stared at her in the middle of the street while walking her to her car.

“How did you know that?” he asked surprised that she’d guessed so easily what he was going to say.

“Well Felicity nervously babbled about it yesterday when we were getting ready for the party. And come on. We’re talking about Ollie here. He’s like an open book. He’s so bad at hiding his feelings,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her it was.

“Well he only just realized he feels something for her tonight,” John said.

“Really?” she said smiling. She thought it was way past time he woke up and realized what was right in front of him.

“Yeah. He told me so right before we had this dinner. He also told me not to tell you because he thinks you’ll tell Felicity and he doesn’t want her to know anything until he can sort out his feelings,” Digg said rolling his eyes. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous.

“I’ve told her he likes her a thousand times and she never believes me. She likes him too. I can tell. But she tries to act like she doesn’t.” Sara thought the dance they were doing around each other was ridiculous as well.

“She had a date with another guy earlier today.”

“Yeah with Barry. She told me. She was pretty excited about it. He asked her to prom.”

“Did it seem like she really liked him? Oliver’s convinced they’re going to elope in Vegas or something and make beautiful smart babies.” They both laughed at that.

“He’s so dramatic. But she was excited about their date. They have plans to go out next weekend,” Sara said.

“You think they’ll become an item?” John asked her.

“Nah. She likes him but I know her better. She’s trying to pretend her feelings for Oliver don’t exist but it’s going to blow up in her face at some point.” Digg chuckled. They were already at Sara’s car but they were lingering. They enjoyed being in each other’s company.

“So Tommy slept with Laurel whose boyfriend is Oliver,” Digg started.

“—Who’s just now realizing that he likes Felicity more than a friend and she’s dating another guy but has feelings for Oliver,” Sara finished. They both busted out laughing at how ridiculous that all just sounded. Sara was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

“John we need to get more friends. This group is incestuous,” she said turning to give him a hug goodbye.

“You’re not wrong,” he said returning it. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lance.”

“Goodnight John. Thanks for your support,” she said. He watched her pull off giving her a little wave as she disappeared from his sight. He then turned around and went back to his car to go home.

 

When Sara got home after dinner with Digg, Laurel greeted her at the door. “Ugh, thank god you’re back,” she said practically dragging Sara to her room. She turned around and locked the door after they both entered it. Sara rolled her eyes at her sister and didn’t even try to hide it this time.

“What did Oliver do this time?” she asked moving to sit on the end of Laurel’s bed while Laurel was pacing back and forth. When Sara spoke she stopped in front of her abruptly and worried her bottom lip in her mouth.

“This isn’t about Ollie. Sara I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone.” Sara sighed. It felt like all she was doing these days was keeping secrets. But she was curious about what Laurel was going to tell her.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I slept with Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But school and finals are finally over so I hope to be updating more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel finally tells Tommy and Oliver falls deeper for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter to make up for the lack of update :). Also I might seriously stop having everyone call Oliver "Ollie". I hate typing that name so much. Only the people that called him that in the show call him that in this story but I will probably stop that.

Of all the things Laurel could have possibly told her Sara was not expecting that. She’d already knew they hooked up but she hadn’t expected her sister to tell her a month later or at all really. While Sara was getting over her initial shock Laurel was biting her lip and fidgeting nervously in front of her. She apparently decided that she couldn’t handle the silence and started rambling.

“I was really lonely and Ollie was away and Tommy’s dad left him to go party it up with a bunch of models in the Hamptons and neither of us were allowed to tag along with Oliver because his parents didn’t want him and Tommy getting arrested again it was just us here. And then one day I was bored and he was bored and he asked if he could come over and I said yes and he brought over a Barolo! I mean who would say no to that? So then we were watching a movie and cracking jokes and it was all good fun. I mean it’s Tommy. He’s always fun to be around. But at some point, I don’t remember when, he’d moved closer to me and one of his hands was on mine and the other was rubbing my shoulder because it hurt but then it felt really good to have him rub my shoulder and then the next thing I know we were kissing and he was unbuttoning my shirt and now he’s telling me he loves me but I’m with Ollie and I don’t want their friendship to be ruined and I know I should tell him but he might hate me forever and I--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Laurel slow down. Take a deep breath,” Sara said cutting her sister off mid ramble. Laurel stopped and took a deep breath. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Sara, do you think I’m a horrible person?” she said welling up. Sara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Laurel as she cried into Sara’s embrace. The guilt had taken its toll on her and she felt like she was slowly falling apart.

“No of course not! You’re my sister and I will always love you no matter what,” Sara said pulling back to look her sister in the eyes. Laurel wiped the smudged makeup off her cheeks and smiled at Sara.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me,” she said, but Sara wasn’t finished.

“I’m not finished yet,” she said giving her sister her best stern look. Laurel waited for her to finish.

“What you’re doing to Ollie is a really shitty thing and you need to tell him what’s going on,” she said.

“I never meant to sleep with Tommy. It was a mistake,” Laurel said trying to plead her case to her sister. Sara waved a hand at her dismissing what she just said.

“I’m not talking about you sleeping with Tommy although that was bad too. I’m talking about the fact that you have feelings for him but you’ve been leading Ollie on all this time. He deserves to know,” she said crossing her arms over her chest. Laurel’s mouth dropped open in shock at her words.

“I-I-what?” she said sputtering. Once she regained her composure she tried again. “I most definitely do not have feelings for Tommy,” she said unconvincingly. Sara wasn’t buying it for one second.

“Bullshit Laurel. I’m your sister. If there’s anybody who can tell when you like someone it’s me. I know you better than anybody else in this world. I know you get this little crease in your forehead when you’re stressed and I know that you check your phone every five minutes when Oliver hasn’t texted you back after an extended amount of time. I know how much you hate it when I forget to put the dishes in the dishwasher and mom gets mad at you instead of me and in this case I know you have feelings for Tommy.”

“How could you know? I don’t even—”

“You smile like an idiot whenever he’s around, you kept your little rendezvous a secret from Oliver which I know you wouldn’t have done if you really loved him like you say you do and I was there the night you and Tommy, well, you know,” Sara said cutting her sister off. She shuddered at the memory. She’d much rather have been anywhere else but the room next door. While she was busy trying to suppress the memory all of the color was draining out of Laurel’s face.

“You knew? You knew all this time and didn’t say anything? Why? Why didn’t you say anything to me or to Oliver?” she said quite alarmed at this new information. Sara just shrugged.

“You really think I’d go behind my sister’s back and meddle in her relationship? I figured you’d let me know when you’re ready. For a while I thought you actually did tell him because him and Tommy didn’t speak to each other for about a week right after it happened but now I know you didn’t,” she said. Laurel couldn’t believe how casually her sister just told her that she knew her biggest secret. 

“They were just fighting because Ollie said he’d bring me with him on a deserted island instead of Tommy so that we could repopulate the earth and Tommy got offended,” she said rolling her eyes at the memory. “But I don’t know what to do Sara. I don’t want to lose either of them,” she said worriedly. 

“You have to tell Oliver, Laurel. It’s not fair that you’ve been carrying this around for five months and he has no idea. It probably won’t go over well but you owe it to him to tell him. And it has to come from you. Not another third party.” Laurel nodded but then narrowed her eyes at Sara.

“Did you tell anyone else what happened between me and Tommy?” she asked her younger sister. Sara looked everywhere but at Laurel’s face. When Laurel didn’t get a response from her she ran her hands through her hair sighing heavily. “Sara who did you tell?”

“Just Digg. But he won’t say anything,” Sara said sheepishly.

“He’s one of Oliver’s closest friends! How can you be sure of that?” Laurel exclaimed. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out from Digg. Then he really would never speak to her again.

“We tell each other secrets all the time. He won’t tell Oliver. We both know that’s something you and Tommy have to do. You know how angry he’d be if he heard this from someone else. Just tell him.”

“I guess you’re right,” Laurel said sighing again. She reached for her phone in her back pocket shooting Oliver a text before putting it away. All she could do now was wait for tomorrow and hope for the best. “I’m sorry to put you in the middle of this,” she said to her sister.

“Not exactly my favorite place but it’s okay,” Sara said grabbing Laurel’s hand as a show of comfort. “I’m always here for you no matter what.”

“Thanks,” Laurel said. They both departed to their rooms to finish up what homework they hadn’t done and get ready for bed. Laurel lay there that night wondering if her life would every be the same after tomorrow.

As Oliver was finishing up his work and getting ready to shower and go to sleep his phone buzzed next to him. He looked down to see a text from Laurel. It read, “Hey, are you free after school tomorrow? We need to talk.” He was confused as to what she could have possibly wanted to talk about but he knew that was never a good sign. Regardless of his confusion, he shot her back another saying, “Staying after school to put the finishing touches on my project with Felicity but won’t take long. Will see you after.” When he didn’t hear back from her he put his phone away and went to sleep

 

The next day Oliver sat in his first period class waiting for Felicity to arrive. They had biology together and even though it was a harder subject for Oliver to understand Felicity was always there to help him out. She would answer any questions he had about the subject. He really did appreciate her. But this morning she hadn’t arrived yet which was unlike her. She always arrived long before everybody else, always eager to get a head start on her learning. That thought made him smile. That was his best friend alright. But today the bell was about to ring and she was nowhere to be seen. He kept looking over at the door waiting to see when she would come in, knowing she’d be apologizing profusely to the teacher. Oliver always liked having class with Felicity first thing in the morning. He thought it was the best way to start his day. Seeing her smile at him behind her purple frames, gesturing wildly to him about some new technological advancement she was excited about never failed to put a smile on his face. She never failed to put a smile on his face. And for what seemed like the thousandth time since that weekend he found his thoughts focused solely on her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to get her out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about his desire to run his hands through her long beautiful hair and her mesmerizing dark blue eyes that he could stare at for days and her long shapely legs that he wanted to caress and feel around his waist as he—rrrriiiiiinnnnggg!!!!! Thankfully the shrill of the first period bell brought him out of his reverie. His thoughts were fast heading south and he really didn’t want to be battling an inappropriate hard on during Biology. He had it so bad for his best friend and he knew he was so so screwed. But as the bell had rung he had noticed that there was still no sign of Felicity. Now he was really beginning to worry. She hadn’t missed school day, let alone a class since that time she got chicken pox in the first grade and missed a whole week. She was so upset she cried everyday. He knew that if she wasn’t in school then something was seriously wrong. He discreetly took out his phone to text her while the teacher started taking attendance. Unfortunately, he wasn’t discreet enough and his bio teacher Mrs. Sullivan made him put it away.

The rest of the period seemed to drag by at a snail’s pace for Oliver and to make matters even worse she still hadn’t responded back to him. He didn’t hate Biology but it was much more fun when Felicity was there. When the class period finally did end he immediately jumped up to leave, checking his phone to see if she had responded to his text. There was no message from her but about ten seconds later he saw her face flash across his screen and he smiled breathing a sigh of relief as he answered.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to play hooky from first period,” he said teasing her. His smile turned into a smirk. He knew on the other end she’d be rolling her eyes at the expression he knew she knew was on his face. 

“I’m not coming to school today,” she said through a fit of coughs and sneezes. Oliver’s expression turned to a look of concern immediately.

“Are you okay? You don’t sound to good. Do you have a cold?” he asked alarmed. She didn’t usually get sick.

“I woke up with a fever and I have a sore throat and I’ve been sneezing all over the place if that’s what you mean. I think it’s just hay fever but my mom thinks it’s the flu. I tried to get ready for school but she forbade me from leaving my bed and threatened to take my computer away from me if I got up. Although I don’t understand how she would have expected me to eat. Or get the mail. Or take out the garbage. As a matter of fact, she’s not even here right now and there’s no way she would know if I left because it’s not like we have a security system like yours even though I keep telling her that we should install cameras on the door so we can see who approaches but she keeps saying, ‘Felicity we don’t need—.’” She stopped talking mid ramble as she broke out into a fit of coughs again.

“Hey, slow down Smoak. Save your voice,” he said smiling. Even sick she was never capable of being quiet. He did realize thought that listening to her ramble on and on just because he liked the sound of her voice when it was all husky and low was incredibly distracting. He was supposed to be walking to the other side of his building to get to his next class but he hadn’t moved from his position outside of Biology against the lockers. Eh. He figured he’d get there eventually. Talking to Felicity right now was much more important to him.  
“I hate being stuck at home,” she whined and he chuckled. “But don’t think for one second that you were texting me during class mister. You’re supposed to be paying attention. Especially when I’m going to have to look over your notes to catch up on what I missed.” His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. She would be the person to chastise him over using his phone at inappropriate times. Much like he was doing now since the bell was bound to ring any minute.

“Oliver this is not funny. My grade depends on how well you pay attention,” she said hoarsely, clearly not amused at his laughter.

“Felicity, you’re so far ahead you could miss a month and still be fine.” He was exaggerating but he knew if anybody would be okay taking one day off it would be her. “Besides. Biology boring when you’re not around. And I was worried about you,” he said adding that last part quietly. She was touched by the sincerity of his voice.

“Really?” she asked.

“Of course! You’re my best friend and you haven’t missed a school day in ten years.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” she gushed. He flushed a little at her compliment. He was about to say something most likely embarrassing when he was saved having to speak by her voice. “While you’re there can you pick up my assignments from my other teachers for me?” she asked him.

“Sure, I’ll stop by after school today and bring you some soup too.”

“Oh that’s okay, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine Oliver. I’m—” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as she erupted into another fit of coughs. “—I’m fine,” she finished lamely. But Oliver’s mind was already set.

“I’m coming over after school and I’m bringing you soup,” he said definitively. He heard her sigh heavily and knew she’d relented.

“Fine,” she said. “We can finish our project then too.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, “we’ll finish it when you feel better. It’s not due until the end of the week and it won’t take that long anyway. We finished most of it.”

“Exactly. Which is why we should complete it as soon as we can,” she retorted. He was about to argue some more with her until he heard her say softly, “please?”, and he knew he couldn’t say no to her. He would do anything she asked of him. 

“Fine,” he said giving in. “I have to get to class now because I’m already really late and I but I’ll talk to you later. Stay in bed and drink lots of fluids.”

“I will. Thanks for checking up on me.”  
“Always,” he said as they both clicked off. Slipping his phone into his bag, Oliver hurried off to his next class. He was really late but he deemed it worth it to get to talk to Felicity and make sure she was alright.

 

When lunch time came around Oliver was happy to take a break from school and relax with his friends. He was also starved. He had been in a rush at the beginning of the day and hadn’t gotten a chance to eat breakfast. As he made his way to the cafeteria Laurel spotted him and dragged him off to the benches seated right outside the doors. Whatever she had wanted to talk to him about after school apparently couldn’t wait. He didn’t know what she might want to talk to him about but he hoped she wasn’t about to call him out on his burgeoning feelings for his best friend. He was still trying to make sense of them and figure out what he was going to do about them and he really didn’t want the added stress of feeling guilty for hurting Laurel and confirming her biggest insecurity. He figured he’d see what she had to say and go from there. He also realized that talking to her now would free up his afternoon so he could spend it all with Felicity which he wasn’t objecting to at all so there was that. He sat across from her waiting for her to speak. When she didn’t he knew he’d have to push her a little bit. 

“Laurel what’s so important that you need to tell me now?” he said looking over her. She seemed very nervous and kept biting her lip. The action reminded him of a certain someone else he was harboring romantic feelings for and he thought of how he wanted to bite it for her and then he reminded himself that now was definitely not the time to be thinking about that. He really needed to control his wayward thoughts about Felicity. They were getting out of hand.

“Oliver,” Laurel said bringing him back from his thoughts. He knew this was something serious by the way she called him by his full name. She rarely ever called him by his full name. Always Ollie. Which he’d never liked but everyone except Felicity had called him that when he was a kid and hadn’t stopped. He noticed Laurel had begun to tap her fingers against her leg, something he knew she only did when she was incredibly anxious. She was looking everywhere else but at him.

“Hey,” he said grabbing her chin gently forcing her to look at him. “Whatever it is you can tell me.” He then grabbed her hands which were folded in her lap intertwining them as a measure of comfort and waited for her to tell him why she seemed so frazzled. She took a deep breath, steadied herself, closed her eyes, and said rapidly, “I cheated on you.”

Oliver froze in place, blinking twice, his hands still entwined with hers. He wasn’t sure he heard her right because he didn’t think Laurel would ever do something like that to him. He smiled in disbelief, not taking her seriously.

“Okay Laurel. C’mon, what did you really want to tell me,” he said still smiling at her, thinking she was kidding. He waited for her to answer but when he saw her expression hadn’t changed and she was looking at him worriedly, the smile dropped right off his face. He knew she wasn’t playing around. He ran a hand through his hair. Of all the things he expected her to tell him, this was not one of them.

“Who was it?” he asked her, his tone dangerously calm for someone who’d just found out their girlfriend was cheating on them.

“Ollie, I’m sorry. It didn’t mean anything. I—,” Laurel began but was cut off by Oliver.

“Laurel, who was it?” he asked his voice taking on a hard edge to it. She fidgeted around nervously some more before finally telling him.

“It was Tommy,” she said in a low voice, but not low enough that he didn’t hear her. He removed his hands from hers and sighed running a hand through his hair. He still maintained his eerily calm demeanor and though he was still in shock, he still wanted her to explain herself.

“When?” he asked. It seemed as if Laurel had freaked out at how calm he was behaving because she started to rambling off about how she and Tommy were upset because they couldn’t come with him and his sister to Ibiza and then he’d come over and they’d started drinking and fallen into bed together. It was all a blur to him as he was still trying to process the fact that his oldest friend and his girlfriend had had sex behind his back and had kept it from him for over a month. He felt her hand on his arm and he flinched, moving down the bench away from her. 

“Don’t touch me,” he said angrily. His eerily calm demeanor was quickly changing into that of rage.

“Ollie, please. I don’t want to lose you,” she said on the verge of tears.

“You should have thought of that before you slept with my best friend,” he said raising his voice. “Ibiza was more than a month ago Laurel. And you waited this long to tell me? How could you do this to me?” he said on the verge of yelling. His anger was building up inside him and he couldn’t sit down anymore. He got up and started pacing back in forth in front of her. Bystanders were starting to notice them and Oliver and Laurel started to attract a small crowd.

“I don’t know!” she cried. “I honestly didn’t mean to. I said before it didn’t mean anything! I love you!” She moved forward again trying to touch him but he moved away from her.

“I said don’t touch me. I swear when I see Tommy—,” he said trailing off and as if on cue, Tommy came walking down the hall to the lunchroom. He signaled to Oliver and Laurel trying to get their attention, not noticing Laurel’s tears or the angry look on Oliver’s face.

“Laurel! Ollie, why are guys standing outside the cafeteria and why is there a crowd of—” Tommy was cut off by a heavy fist to his face. He hit the ground with a thud and looked up at Oliver who was standing over him looking furious.  
“What the hell man!” Tommy yelled from the floor rubbing his face. “I think you dislocated my jaw.”

“Oliver what is wrong with you?” Laurel exclaimed bending down to help Tommy up. “That was so uncalled for!”

“Are you fucking kidding me Laurel? That was uncalled for? My best friend slept with my girlfriend and both of you hid it from me for over a month and I’M the bad guy?” he said. He was yelling now and by this point a large crowd had gathered around them including Diggle and Sara, the latter of which moved to drag Oliver away from the crowd to prevent further humiliation but Diggle held her back. 

“Oliver I told you it just a one-time thing,” she said. His eyes flashed to Tommy’s. 

“Was it just a one-time thing for you too? Did it mean nothing to you too Tommy?” he asked him. He refused to let his anger at his best friend and his girlfriend (or now ex-girlfriend since he no longer wanted anything to do with her) subside. Tommy didn’t answer him and that only made him angrier.

“Did it mean nothing to you? I’m not asking you again,” he said, the threat evident in his voice. 

“Okay, okay,” Tommy said answering. “The truth is it meant everything to me. I’m in love with her.” Oliver closed his eyes, more frustrated at himself for not seeing all the signs sooner. The way she never seemed to make eye contact with Tommy, the way they barely spoke to each other at his party, the way she would jump like her skin was on fire every time he touched her. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid as to have not realized what was going on right under his very nose.

Laurel, who was still on the floor next to Tommy, opened and closed her mouth in shock but no words would come out. 

“Tommy!” she squealed, in disbelief. She was not expecting him to blurt that out in front of basically the whole school. She nudged him telling him with a low voice to be quiet which Oliver didn’t hear but he ignored anyway.

“No. I’m done hiding my feelings Laurel. I love you. I always have. And I don’t know if you love me back but I know you definitely have feelings for me too,” he said sincerely looking into her eyes. He turned to Oliver. “Ollie I’m sorry you had to find out like this and I’m sorry that we hooked up behind your back but I’m not sorry for the way I feel.”

Oliver ran a hand over his face. All of his dirty laundry was being aired right in front of the whole school and it actually wasn’t his fault this time. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. This was quite a role reversal for him. The one actual long term relationship he’d had and he’d been cheated on. Of course. He turned to look at Laurel who pressing a cloth that she’d procured from her bag to Tommy’s face which was starting to swell up. He knew it was only a matter of time before word of his and Tommy’s scuffle reached the principal and he’d be suspended but he didn’t care. He had to know.

“Laurel do you have feelings for him?” he asked her. She looked surprised at the question and tried to avoid the question.

“You know you’ve cheated before too. You’re not exactly innocent,” she said trying to turn this situation on him but he wasn’t having it.

“I never cheated on you throughout this relationship. Ever. And you didn’t answer my question. Do you have feelings for him?” 

“Oliver it’s not that simple.”

“Just answer the question Laurel,” he said done playing her games. She couldn’t look anywhere but at the floor before answering.

“I do,” she said softly. Oliver just scoffed and shook his head.

“You two deserve each other,” he mumbled, although not low enough that they both couldn’t hear. That comment apparently didn’t sit well with Tommy as he finally stood up invading Oliver’s personal space.

“You know what? I don’t know why you’re so mad anyway. We all know you’ve been waiting for a reason to break up with Laurel so you can ask out the girl you really love,” he spat at Oliver. His comment set Oliver off and he lunged at Tommy but Diggle and Laurel were both stepping between the two boys, keeping them from beating each other’s faces off. This seemed to rile the crowd up and some students were trying to egg Oliver and Tommy on but Diggle and his huge arms had no trouble holding Oliver back and Laurel’s hand on Tommy’s abdomen seemed to calm him down momentarily. But even though Diggle was holding him back, that didn’t stop him from trying to come at Tommy.

“Laurel, move,” he said not taking his eyes off Tommy. He hadn’t known Tommy knew what he was feeling but he’d hit a nerve and that wasn’t okay with him. Laurel, however, was studying him carefully.

“Ollie, what is he talking about?” she said referring to Tommy’s previous jab. Oliver didn’t answer her knowing that she was smart enough to connect the dots without actually having to say anything. He saw the moment she knew and stopped fighting Digg.

“I knew it. I knew it. You are un-freaking-believable Oliver. C’mon Tommy,” she said pulling him away to take him to the nurse’s office. His jaw was now turning a purplish blue color and was not looking good. Oliver watched them go until they were out of his sight and then turned to Digg and Sara who had stayed behind as the crowd dispersed to make sure he was okay. He pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly still frustrated.

“Sara did you know?” he asked, eyes flashing towards her. When she didn’t answer immediately and her and Digg shared a guilty look between each other Oliver got his answer. 

“So did everybody know my girlfriend was cheating on me except me?” he asked laughing humorlessly. “Why didn’t you tell me Sara? I thought you were my friend.”

“I am. But she’s my sister and that had to come from her not me,” she said trying to get him to understand her point of view.

“So you couldn’t tell me because Laurel had to but you could tell Digg. Is that it?” he asked with an air of sarcasm. They were both at a loss for words but Oliver didn’t want to hear anymore from anybody. “That’s what I thought. Some friends you are,” he said scoffing at them. As he turned to leave he heard his name being called over the intercom to report to the principal’s office. He knew what was coming. It was inevitable.

 

He was officially suspended once he’d reached the principal’s office. The nurse had asked what happened and immediately reported the incident to the locker. The principal wanted to call the police and have him charged with assault but when they’d called his mother she’d threatened to sue the entire school district if they even so much as lifted a finger to call the police. His punishment was very light considering what should have happened. He knew he was going to get in a lot of trouble with his dad when he got home but that was the least of his concerns. Prom was in two weeks and he didn’t have a date anymore, all of his friends lied to him, and the one friend that didn’t he thinks he might be falling in love with. But she was the only one he wanted to see right now so he figured once he got all his things and picked up her work, he’d head on over to her place. He didn’t care if she was sick. He just wanted to see his best friend.

Since they didn’t live far from the school it only took Oliver about ten minutes to get to her house. He’d called home earlier asking Raisa to prepare her famous chicken noodle soup that he swore could cure any ailment for Felicity. He’d made a quick stop at his house to drop off his things and pick up the soup before walking on over to her house. He took the steps to her house two at a time and rang the doorbell. He heard some faint rustling on the other side of the door but when she opened it he couldn’t contain his smile. He was so relieved to see her face. She, however, looked confused to see him.

“Oliver? What are you doing here?” she said yawning as if she just woke up from a nap which she probably had. “It’s 12:30. You’re supposed to be at school. Did you skip again?” she asked narrowing her eyes at him. His smile just grew and grew the more she talked. He was so happy to see her. Just being in her presence did wonders to brighten his day.

“I didn’t skip school,” he said still smiling at her.  
“Okay then I am thoroughly confused. Why are you here? And why are you smiling like that?” she asked folding her arms across her chest.

“Can I come in?” he asked. He was still standing outside, her soup and homework in hand. 

“Nope. Not until you tell me what you’re doing here.”

“I brought you your homework. And soup,” he said motioning to the items he was carrying.

“Oliver,” she said not amused. She always got him to cut the crap when he was with her. He sighed as his smile faded.

“I got suspended.”

“Oh my god Oliver! What happened?” she exclaimed with her hoarse voice. She moved to the side to let him in. He immediately went to the kitchen to put her soup and homework down on her kitchen counter. 

“I punched Tommy in the face,” he said casually. She gasped but waited for him to elaborate. 

“I found out that Laurel cheated on me with him. It was over a month ago when we  
went to Ibiza,” he said folding his arms while leaning back against her counter.

“Oh wow, Oliver, I’m so sorry,” she said walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He accepted the gesture, hugging her back. It felt good to be in her arms. But he wasn’t quite done venting.

“I feel so stupid though,” he said pulling back. “I knew there was something off about them. She flinched whenever he touched her, they always seemed scared to be alone together, and the night of his party they barely said two words to each other. And they never run out of things to talk about.”

“It’s not your fault Oliver. You didn’t glue her lips to his and make them have sex. That would be awfully kinky of you and I don’t think that you’re into that kind of stuff. Not that I would know because I don’t know anything about your sex life because that’s really not something we talk about. I mean obviously there are rumors of your sexual prowess but that’s really not—” 

“Felicity,” Oliver said nearly groaning her name, drawing her back to the conversation at hand. She really needed to not ever mention him and sex in the same sentence again. He was getting all sorts of ideas from her ramble. She, however, didn’t seem to notice his heated gaze as she was busy trying to cover up the blush that tinted her cheeks. She recovered though, counting backwards from three in her head, something she usually did when her brain became side tracked.

“What I meant to say was that you didn’t make them cheat on you. What they did was wrong and I’m sure they know that,” she said. 

“They did both apologize.”

“See?”

“But I’m still upset. Everybody lied to me. Tommy, Laurel, Diggle, Sara.” Felicity gave him a questioning look as she reached for the tub containing her soup which was sitting on the counter right next to him. She was right next to him, only she was facing the counter and he was facing the opposite way. Still he liked the way she didn’t seem to mind her arm brushing up against his.

“What do you mean,” she said taking out a spoon from her kitchen drawer. “What do Digg and Sara have to do with this?”

“Sara knew. She knew the entire time and didn’t tell me.”

“Well she is Laurel’s sister. As much as she probably knew what Laurel did was wrong she still loves her and I don’t think she would go behind her back and air her dirty laundry. It wasn’t her place to tell.”

“Why does everybody keep saying that?” he asked annoyed. He thought she would at least agree that they were wrong in keeping her affair a secret from him.

“Because it’s true. Imagine if you were cheating on Laurel with some other girl. How would you feel if Thea went and told her what you did?” she asked around a mouthful of soup. It was doing wonders for her throat.

“I’d tell speedy to mind her own damn business,” he said automatically.

“See, that’s what it’s like for Sara. I’m sure she wanted to tell you but she probably felt that it was best you heard it from your girlfriend.”

“Ex,” he said correcting her. “But did she have to tell Digg too?” 

“I’m not saying what she did was right. I’m not saying what anyone did was right. I’m just trying to help you understand why they may have acted the way they did. And I don’t think you should be so hard on Sara and Digg. They just tried to do what was best for you. They weren’t the ones that cheated on you. At a time like this you need all the friends you can get.”

“Well that’s why I have you,” he said smiling. “Besides I guess I’m not as mad as I could be.”

“Oliver you punched Tommy in the face. And got suspended. If that isn’t anger I don’t know what is,” she said giving him an incredulous look.

“And I should have done a lot worse. But I didn’t.”  
“Why?” she asked sipping the remnants of her broth. She hadn’t had too much of an appetite but the soup had really helped her feel a lot better and soothed some of the pain in her throat.

“Because Laurel and I were going to end sooner or later. It just happened sooner rather than later,” he answered.

“How do you know that?” she asked finishing off the last of her soup. She put the container in the sink, intending to wash it later and turned her to face him again. He hesitated before speaking again very softly, so softly she could barely hear.

“Because lately I’ve realized that I’ve been having feelings for someone else,” he said looking directly at her, not breaking eye contact. She felt the heat of his gaze all the way down to her toes. She knew her heart rate began to pick up the pace as he moved closer to her before she looked down and noticed the swelling of his hand.

“Oliver your hand!” she said moving to find an ice pack for his hand. She found one in her freezer and gently pressed it on the bruised part of his knuckles. He hadn’t even known his hand was swelling until she mentioned it and as soon as she pointed it out it began to throb. He was grateful for the ice which made is hand feel instantly better. But he couldn’t help but watch the way Felicity wrapped the ice around his hand with a piece of cloth she’d found from her first aid kit in her medical drawer. She was staring at his hand intensely, making sure the was really compressing the ice down on his hand and he loved the way she had a laser-like focus with any task she was completing. He loved that that laser-like focus was directed at him. A piece of hair fell into her face as she finished wrapping the cloth around the ice pack and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward and moving it out of her face. As he did so he also took that as an opportunity to caress the side of her face and she looked up at him, frozen to the spot.

“Oliver what are you doing,” she asked hoarsely. He didn’t answer, continuing to stare at her. She licked her lips and his eyes traced the movement. He kept telling his brain to back up, that they had a lot to talk about before they jumped to this step, that he didn’t even know how she felt about him, she could hate him for all he knew, but his body seemed to do the exact opposite and he couldn’t move away from her, couldn’t seem to stop himself even though he knew she had the flu and was contagious. He didn’t care. She wasn’t moving and as he kept leaning in, eyes falling shut, he felt her hands bunching up his shirt. He was secretly thrilled. His lips were millimeters away from hers, so close he could practically taste her before her phone rang startling them both. She jumped about a foot in the air and moved to put at least five steps in between them. 

“Hello?” she answered her phone. She sounded grateful, yet annoyed by the distraction. “Yeah he’s here. No. Yeah. Yeah I did. We’re almost done. No I can—it’s for you,” she said thrusting the phone into Oliver’s hand. When she handed it to him their fingertips grazed and she drew her hand back, like she’d received an electric shock from him.

He could tell it was his mother from the way that Felicity was rubbing her fingers together, a nervous tick she’d developed a while back. He didn’t know why she got that way around his mother. She adored Felicity but Felicity was always nervous around her. It might be the way she always tended to put her foot in her mouth when Moira was around.

“Hi mom,” Oliver answered. “I’m working on a project. We’re almost finished with it. It’s due at the end of the week. Okay.” He gave Felicity back her phone and started grabbing his things. He could see the unspoken question in her eyes and answered without her having to ask it. “We’ll have to work on our project at school. Apparently I’m grounded and I need to go home immediately. Mom told Raisa to make sure I don’t leave the house. I’ll see you later,” he said hurrying out the door. As soon as he left she collapsed onto her couch. Clearly her and her best friend needed to have a talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for this obnoxious wait but things got hectic and I moved to a different country so it's been hard to write but I'm back and I should be finishing this story in the next couple of weeks. I'll be posting another (longer) chapter before the week is out :)

When Oliver got home his mother was still at work but she had made sure Raisa would not under any circumstance let him out of the house. And he would usually be able to pull a fast one on his mother and get out of punishments but he could never do that with Raisa. She always seemed to know when he was getting into trouble or out misbehaving with Tommy. 

When he walked into the kitchen she was already there giving him an apprehensive look. It made him feel guilty for his behavior but he wasn’t in the mood to hear one of her lectures so he grabbed a snack from his pantry and headed to his room to wait for the inevitable scolding from his mother rand disapproving looks from his father. A couple of hours later he heard a soft knock on his door and braced himself for what was to come.

“Come in,” he said reluctantly. It wasn’t his mother who knocked but Thea who peered her head around the door making sure it was okay to come in. “Oh, hey speedy,” he said returning his attention to his phone.

“Hey Ollie. What’s wrong?” she said peering down at him with her big green eyes. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Why do you ask?” he said glancing up at her as she moved to sit at the foot of his bed.

“Well when I called mom earlier and asked her if I could go over my friend’s house she sounded really grumpy and mumbled something about you being such a difficult child.”

“I got suspended,” he said huffing.

“Again?” she asked.

“I just got really upset at Tommy. I found out that he hurt me and so I wanted to hurt him back. It sounds stupid I know but I was angry.”

“Oh,” she said nodding, trying to process his words. “Does this have to do with him liking Laurel?” she asked. His eyes widened before narrowing at her.

“Speedy, how did you know that? Did everybody know he was in love with her except me?” 

“Well duh,” she said rolling her eyes and ignoring his glare. “I mean she’s always so smiley around him and he stares at her like she’s the sun. Kinda like the way you look at Felicity. And how dad should look at mom,” she mumbled after a brief pause.

Oliver groaned inward when Thea spoke her name. He was still kicking himself for being so stupid and almost kissing her earlier. And she’d been sick too. But she’d been biting her lip and looking upset at him underneath her glasses and he’d wanted nothing more than to take her bottom lip into his mouth and run his fingers through her hair and…he just really wanted to be with his best friend. He’d woken up with more hard-ons this week than he ever had in his life, his thoughts all consumed of Felicity and her supple curves and her long toned legs and her… 

“Ollie!” Thea yelled bringing him out of his daydreams and thankfully stopping what was going to become a very awkward moment between him and his kid-sister.

“What did you say?” he asked. 

“I said I don’t understand why you’re so mad because it was obvious he liked Laurel forever and you’ve been in love with Felicity since the day you met.”

“You weren’t even born when we met,” he said incredulously. She just shrugged.

“Raisa said you had hearts in your eyes the day you met her and when you came home you couldn’t stop talking about how pretty she was and how smart she was and—”

“Enough Thea,” Oliver said cutting her off. He couldn’t take another person telling him what he was just now figuring out. He was frustrated at himself for not seeing it sooner.

“It’s not about that,” he said venting to his little sister. “It’s not about Felicity or Laurel. My best friend couldn’t tell me he was in love with my ex-girlfriend and they both betrayed me when he—you know what? Why am I telling you this? You’re too young to understand.” He turned his attention back to his phone. 

“No I’m not,” she said pouting a little bit.

“Yes you are. Go away Speedy.” Just before he turned away from her he caught her puppy dog eyes which he was always a sucker for and sat all the way up facing her on his bed. “Look I’m sorry. Today hasn’t been the best day,” he apologized. She stared at him for a minute trying to choose her next words carefully before her eyes lit up

“Do you wanna watch a movie with me like we used to do when I was younger? It’ll make you feel better.,” she said excitedly. He really didn’t’ think it would but she had such an eager look on her face, he knew he wasn’t going to say no.

“Sure. I’ll make the popcorn. You can pick the movie,” he said smiling down at her. If anybody else could brighten Oliver’s day besides Felicity Thea could just by being herself. She excitedly ran to the theater room to pick out a movie which was probably going to be Clueless since she was obsessed with it lately. 

When he got down to the room he wasn’t surprised to see Alicia Silverstone and Stacey Dash on the screen but he was looking forward to hanging out with his sister. They didn’t get to do this often because he was always out and he was going to be leaving for college soon. He didn’t particularly care for the movie but he did have fun throwing popcorn at his sister and chasing her around tickling her like he used to do. Their parents found them in that room a few hours later, popcorn everywhere and Thea curled into his side sleeping. He was awoken by a throat clearing. One look at his father’s disapproving face had him rolling his eyes and gently nudging his sister awake.

“Thea, go upstairs,” he told her and she went without protest. As soon as she was out of earshot his parents spoke.

“I don’t think I have to tell you how disappointed I am. As the future CEO of Queen Consolidated I expect you to behave in an appropriate manner. Your actions not only reflect our family but the company as well. You must make better decisions,” his dad said fixing him with his best stern look.

“What if I don’t want to be the future CEO of the company,” he said muttering under his breath.

“What was that?” his father asked although he clearly heard what Oliver mumbled.

“Nothing.”

“Look son, I will not have you becoming some irresponsible black sheep who squanders away all of the family’s riches. You will fill those applications you keep putting off and you will go to t an Ivy League university that you mother and I choose to get a business degree. Although I would like for you to take over the company, what you do with that degree is your prerogative.” With that his father left the room.

Robert Queen was always trying to persuade Oliver to join the family business but this time he could tell his father had reached his limit. He technically hadn’t given him an ultimatum but he knew he’d have to do what his parents told him or he’d face the danger of being cut off. Sighing heavily, he went to follow is mother who had moved from the theater room where he was to the kitchen to have her evening tea. She always let him off easy so he figured he’d try and get her to un-ground him.

“Look mom, I didn’t mean to get suspended,” he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She motioned for him to sit across from her.

“Oliver, honey, tell me what happened.” One look at her sympathetic expression and he told her everything. 

“Well Laurel and I broke up.” He waited for a surprised reaction from his mother but none came.

“When did this happen?” she asked between sips of her drink. 

“Today at school. I found out she cheated on me with Tommy while we were on vacation. But it was going to happen sometime anyway.”

“How do you know that,” she asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

“I kinda have feelings for someone else,” he said suddenly interested in twiddling his thumbs. 

“I see. Does Felicity know how you feel?” she asked casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

“Mom how did you—”

“Oliver dear,” she said waving a hand in front of him, “You’ve had a thing for her for ages. It was apparent to everyone except you guys. So oblivious.” 

“Well I sure wish somebody had thought to tell me this,” he grumbled.

“Does she know how you feel?”

“No. We haven’t talked about it. But I think she’s seeing some other kid.”

“Oh?” Moira said frowning.

“Yeah. She’s been on a couple dates with this kid named Barry Allen.”

“I see. Regardless, you should tell her how you feel. Let her know she has options. It’s not fair to keep such a secret from her. She is one of your best friends.”

“I know mom but I just need some time. This is all new to me.”

“You’ll figure out what to do,” she said smiling. “I raised a fine young man.” After a few beats she continued. “And what of Laurel and Tommy?” She could see Oliver visibly tense. He refused to meet her eyes.

“Oliver,” she said sternly. He met her eyes and knew he couldn’t hide the truth.

“I punched Tommy in the face. He said he loved Laurel and they both lied to me and I just snapped I guess.”

“Oliver, what they did was wrong and you have every right to be mad. But you’ve been best friends with Tommy for almost as long as Felicity. Don’t throw it away over this.”

While his mother did have a point he was still angry and he knew he wouldn’t be speaking to him for a good while. Not that Tommy seemed to be in any rush to make up with him. He hadn’t a received a call, text or email from him. He was, however, grateful that his mother took the time to listen to him instead of jumping to conclusions like his father. She always did. As if she could sense his thoughts she said, “Let me make a call to the school. Ill see to it that your suspension doesn’t go on your record. And I’ll talk to your father.”

“Thanks mom,” he said sincerely.

“Just think about what I said,” she answered rising from her spot to go to bed. “I love you,” she said as she moved to kiss him goodnight on his forehead.

“I love you too.” He also got up from the table making his way to his room. He spent his night dreaming of blonde hair and purple glasses, figuring out ways to tell his best friend how important she was to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!!! That might be the fastest I've ever updated another chapter!!!!! This seems kinda like an ending but it's not. I've got about five or six chapters left in this story. Also since I'm so sorry for the long wait I present thee with some good old (light) smut ;)))

The rest of the week passed by agonizingly slow for Felicity. The soup Oliver brought her had soothed her throat for a few hours but the pain returned and her mother, after returning home, had scheduled her a doctor’s appointment for the next day much to her horror. She hated anything having to do with doctors’ offices. Especially needles. But she was especially annoyed because that meant she’d have to miss another day of school and she hadn’t missed consecutive days of school since she was a little girl. But she’d reluctantly went because she knew she needed to get better. It turned out that she had a throat infection in addition to the flu so she was on bed rest and antibiotics for the next six days. The remedies worked like a charm though and by Friday she was ready to go back to school. She missed her friends although Oliver and Sarah had been gracious enough to stop by and deliver her homework. Barry had also come by one day to spend time with her since he hadn’t seen her in a while. He seemed really impressed with her computer that she’d put together from spare parts she had lying around.

Felicity liked Barry, she really did. They’d went on a couple of dates and he was really sweet and funny and they had a lot in common like they’re shared love of Dr. Who and Biology. But she knew they wouldn’t work out. She was pretty sure Barry was in love with his adopted sister Iris. Whenever her name came up he would blush and his face would light up like a Christmas tree. And it didn’t seem to bother as much as it should have. That may have had a little something to do with her best friend whom she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about.

Felicity found herself wondering more and more what it would be like if they took that next step in their relationship. She was pretty sure he had feelings for her, evidenced by the fact that he’d tried to kiss her twice in less than a week. Realistically she knew they needed to talk about what was going on between them but she ached to feel his lips against hers. She’d always been attracted to him. Some nights she’d even had some inappropriate dreams about him. But she’d always bury those feelings because Oliver was in a relationship with Laurel and she’d thought he’d only seen her as a friend. Until now that is. Now it was getting harder to hide the way she felt when their fingers would graze after he’d hand her something, something she felt was deliberate on his party. She was having a hard time controlling herself when she’d feel his heated gaze on her when they were hanging out with friends and he thought she didn’t notice. It was a wonder she hadn’t flung herself at him and kissed him senseless yet. She had tried to talk to him about what was going on but it was like he sensed what she was about to say and always left her making excuses about how he needed to pick up his sister from school or walk his dog. He didn’t even have a dog. He’d done a good job of avoiding her so far but since she was heading back to school she’d been determined to corner him.

She did just that the next morning before Biology. He didn’t know she’d be coming back to school that day as she purposefully didn’t tell him. She wasted no time in heading over to where he usually sat with their friends until the final bell rung.

“Oliver, can I speak to you for a minute?” she asked.

He was shocked to see her as she’d expected. She knew he didn’t expect she’d be back at school at all that week.

“Felicity!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t know you’d be back! You’re feeling better then?”

“Yeah. Much better. The antibiotics are doing what they’re supposed to. Although I really hope I don’t have to take them anymore after today. Wouldn’t want my body to grow resistant to them. That would be—” Sensing another ramble coming on she waved her hand and counted back from three. “Yes I am but that’s beside the point. We need to talk.” He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about too if his face was any indication. She watched him frown as he started to rub his index finger and thumb together, something she knew he only did when he was nervous.

“Do you really think now is the best time for that?” he asked nervously. As if on cue the five-minute bell rang alerting the students that it was time to make their way to their first classes.

“Alright fine. But you’re coming over after school today and we are gonna talk about whatever’s been going on with you lately.”

“Okay,” he said heavily sighing as he gathered his things and walked with her to class.

As the day progressed Felicity grew more and more anxious to the point where John had to wave his hands in front of her face and repeatedly ask if she was okay. After giving her a strange look he continued on talking about something that happened in his math class but she just wasn’t paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere, specifically on the boy sitting next to her. She was glad Oliver and Digg and Sara made up. He was still not speaking to Tommy and Laurel but it was a step in the right direction. But now he was back to sitting at their lunch table and he was so close to her that their arms were brushing against each other sending her Goosebumps all over her arm. When she felt his hand gently grasp her elbow she jumped about a foot in the air.

“Jesus, Felicity are you okay?” Diggle asked but all it took was Oliver fixing her with a gaze that made her toes tingle and she quickly got up and gathered her things. She couldn’t be in close proximity to him. Not when the smallest of touches form him was enough to make her whole body heat up.

“I just remembered I have some studying to get done. I’m going to the library. I’ll see you guys later,” she said hurriedly gathering her things. She tried to avoid Oliver’s gaze but when she glanced back at him on her way out she was met with a stare that could melt even the polar ice caps. She high-tailed it out of there as quick as possible without looking back and finally let out the breath she’d been holding when she got to the library. She couldn’t even handle thirty minutes sitting next to him and she didn’t know how she was gonna make it through the conversation they were supposed to have after school.

The day was winding down for Oliver. The bell was going to ring any minute and then he’d be making his way over to Felicity’s. He knew she noticed how weird he was being lately. More often than not she caught him watching her. He’d turn away, cheeks reddening only to find himself staring at her legs, wishing he could run his fingers through her long brown locks, aching to catch the lower lip she loved to bite between his teeth. He’d imagine running his hands up her thighs slipping his fingers past the elastic of her underwear, running them through her folds and over her clit, making her scream out his name. He wanted to sink himself inside her and feel her hot pink nails scraping down his backs leaving marks only for her to see as a reminder of how good he was to her. He wanted to taste, her, god he wanted to taste her so bad. He wanted to give her everything and then some. But he’d had to reign in his thoughts because they were getting way too out of control and if he wasn’t careful he’d be sporting a raging hard-on in class, something he was seriously trying to avoid. She’d be able to clearly and physically see the effect she had on him.

The bell rang bringing him out of his lust filled thoughts and he picked up his things yelling out goodbyes over his shoulder to Sara and her new girlfriend as they all shared their last class together. As he made his way over to his car it finally hit him that they were finally going to talk. He was finally going to tell her how he felt. Part of him thought about lying but he knew she’d see right through it. He drove over to her place in silence trying to summon up the courage to tell her he loved her. Pulling into the driveway he could feel his palms getting sweaty and again he felt himself rubbing his thumb and index finger together. When he rang the doorbell and she came to answer it, his breath left him. She had on her purple glasses, her hair was down and she was wearing a simple flower dress but he thought she looked breathtaking. 

“Hey, come inside,” she said.

“Hey,” he said voice slightly shaky. He walked into her living room and moved to sit on her couch. She followed him, sitting down leaving ample space between them. She was fiddling with her thumbs and he was still rubbing his fingers together. He was the first to speak.

“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked going for the easy approach. She just tilted her head finally meeting his eyes and he knew that wasn’t going to work.

“Come on Oliver. Cut the crap. You’ve been acting so weird lately. You’ve been giving me weird looks, you’re keeping secrets, you’re afraid of being alone with me, and Laurel keeps glaring at me which I can’t help but think that has something to do with you because I cannot fathom for the life of me why she would hate me when I’ve only ever tried to be nice to her.” 

Oliver knew she was nervous because she was rambling again but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her because she was hitting the nail on the head yet she was still clueless. Everyone else could see it but her. That annoyed him to no end. Suddenly something inside him snapped and he met her gaze head on. It was now or never. He was going to tell her. But the words didn’t seem to come out. Felicity waited for him to answer her and when he didn’t she reached out to grab his hand. That small tough seemed to ignite a fire inside him and without warning he grabbed her face in his hands and brought his mouth upon hers.

 

Of all the things Felicity was expecting him to do kissing her was not one of them. But oh how she was glad he was. She’d thought about what it would be like but nothing compared to the reality. His lips were so soft but firm and the light scruff he had on his chin felt so good against her skin. And then he was tracing her bottom lip with his tongue seeking her permission for entrance and when she granted him access any thoughts she’d previously had flew out the window. Her hands moved from his arm to cradle the back of his neck and he moved to pull her closer. They shifted so she was straddling him and what was at first a chaste kiss had turned into a desperate heated one. His hands moved from her face to her hair to the back of her neck and then he brought them around to the front of her dress fondling her breasts. As soon as she felt him cupping her that shocked her back into reality and she broke away gasping for air. She rested her head against his trying to catch her breath. He was doing the same, his hands coming to rest themselves on her waist. She hadn’t really wanted to stop but she knew they needed to before things got out of hand. They still needed to discuss his feelings.

“Oliver,” she said between breaths. “What are we doing?” 

He leaned back and the smile on his face was enough to make her heart melt. “Isn’t it obvious Felicity? I’m in love with you.” 

Felicity had known he had feelings for her but she didn’t know the extent of them. His admission made her eyes go wide.

“What?”

“I said I’m in love with you,” he said returning his lips to her skin, peppering kisses to her face and neck. He found a particular spot on her collar bone that made her gasp.

“Oliver, Oliver stop. Look at me,” she said. She really didn’t want him to stop but she knew if she didn’t stop him now then they’d never actually talk about his feelings. “When did you reach this conclusion?”

He sighed. “I really can’t have this conversation with you on me…like this,” he said motioning to the fact that she was still straddling his lap and she could definitely feel… Her face reddening, she moved to get off him.

“When did you know?”

“I think I’ve loved you my whole life but I only realized this when we almost kissed in my theater room the day of Tommy’s party. Apparently everybody knew but me.”

Silence passed between them before she could tell he was starting to get nervous. She knew he was waiting for her to say something but she was still processing. He didn’t give her any time though.

“Well what about you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”  
“Do you have feelings for me too?”

“Oliver I—”

“It’s a simple question Felicity,” he said getting annoyed. He hadn’t prepared for his feelings to be one-sided although the way she had kissed him back and rocked her hips against his told him they weren’t.

“It’s not that simple!”

“Why? Do you love me or do you not?”

“Of course I love you, you idiot. I’ve loved you since the day we met!” As soon as those words came out of her mouth both of their eyes widened. She hadn’t meant to say that; she’d buried her feelings for him a long time ago. But his admission and his kiss had brought them back up and once the words were out, she knew there was no turning back. 

Oliver was fixing her with his heated gaze again and she couldn’t believe a simple look could make her heart race.

“See. I told you it was a simple question,” he said before returninh his mouth to hers. This time there was no resistance from her when his tongue entered her mouth. He peppered kisses all over her face on her head, her cheeks, her chin, the corner of her mouth, and when he latched on to neck sucking so hard she knew she’d have to wear a scarf tomorrow she gasped.

“Oliver,” she said although his name came out more like a moan. She found herself back in his lap her hips thrusting against his of their own accord. “It isn’t simple. This could ruin our friendship—oh my god!” she moaned as he cupped her breast through the fabric of her dress at the same time he bit down on her neck. Her hips surged against his and she could feel him rock hard against her. He felt soooo good.

“I don’t want to just be friends anymore. I want more,” he said before kissing her again. He thrust up into her and it felt so good he almost saw stars. He could feel how wet she was as there was only the thin barrier of her panties and his shorts separating them. He knew they should slow down but he’d been fantasizing about her everyday and he couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop. She wasn’t doing any better if the way she was responding to him was any indication. She was rocking her hips in time with his thrusts while his hands gripped her waist so tight she knew there would be bruises left over. He moved his hand from her waist to her leg, then under her dress to cup her ass. He gave it a little squeeze and she jerked against him, sending his desire for her skyrocketing. 

“Felicity,” he panted pulling away from her lips. “If you keep doing that you’re gonna make me—oh god,” he trailed off as she attached herself to his neck and picked up the pace. He was dangerously close to coming in his pants and if she kept moving against him like that, rubbing right against his length this would be over quickly. He wanted to prolong it as much as he could.

Suddenly he moved them so she was laying back on the couch cushions and he was hovering over her. 

“Oliver!” she cried out tugging against the hairs on the back of his neck when she felt him press his hardness against her right where she needed it. His hands moved from her ass where he’d been playing with the hem of her panty line to her waste and were creeping upward until he was caressing the skin right underneath her breasts. He groaned and became even harder if that was possible when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Felicity I swear you’ll be the death of me,” he whispered. She moaned loudly when his hand covered her and he pinched her nub with his two fingers. After toying with her a bit and watching her gasp and cry out in ecstasy he decided he wanted to taste her and moved his hand to unbutton the top part. Once he he had it opened he wasted no time in caressing one breast while taking the other into his mouth.

“Oh god yes!” she cried out when he swirled his tongue around her nipple. She had never felt any pleasure like this. She thought she might die from it. That is until he started thrusting into her again. She started mumbling incoherently as he thrust against her faster while still cupping her. Her desire was building rapidly, and she was close. All it would take was… “Yes! Right there, right there right there!” she gasped as he bit down right as he thrust up against her clit. “Oliver you’re gonna make me—oh god!” she screamed as her orgasm overtook her.

“Feli-Felicity!” Oliver shouted as he spilled into his pants. He’d done this before with other girls but none of them could hold a candle to Felicity. Watching her come because of him was his undoing. She was absolutely beautiful when she flew apart, arching her back and convulsing underneath him. They were both panting and her face was a flushed red that went all the way down to her stomach. Unable to contain himself he leaned down and kissed her, soft and slow.

“I can’t believe she just did that,” she said after she was able to catch her breath. She gave him a lazy smile.

“Me too,” he said smiling back at her. “I kinda wanna do it again.” She laughed and to him it was the most beautiful sound. God, he was so in love with her.

“I love you too,” she said. He hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud.

“I think you’re rubbing off on me Smoak.”

“Actually I think it was the other way around,” she said smirking and his eyes darkened immediately. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he said drawing out her name in the way she loved. She could feel him getting excited again.

“Down boy. My mother will be home soon. Not that I think she’d mind too much if she saw you here with me. She’s been rooting for us to get together forever. She’d freak out if she found out you were my boyfriend.” He froze as soon as she said that but she didn’t seem to notice her slip. 

“Boyfriend?” he said unable to contain the smile that threatened to break his face.

“Is that what I said? I didn’t mean that. I just meant that she’d freak if she knew you and I were…well that we…” she trailed off. She hated her tendency to ramble but he loved it.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend,” he said smiling so big his cheeks hurt. She’d never seen him this happy before and it warmed her heart to know she was the cause of it.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend,” she said echoing his smile. She leaned up to kiss him and he knew he was never going to tire of kissing her. But she stopped it when she felt his hand creeping inside her dress again. “I told you my mom would be here soon. You should go so we can clean up. And you’re all…sticky,” she said motioning to the wet spot on his pants. 

Reluctantly he got up and she walked him to the door. 

“Hey Oliver?” she said before he could leave.

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t tell anyone about us right now.”

“Why? Felicity you’re not a dirty little secret. I love you and I want everyone to know I’m the lucky guy that gets to be with you.”

“I know but you just broke up with Laurel. Everyone including her is going to think we were secretly hooking up behind her back. And I still have to talk to Barry.” Shit. She still had to talk to Barry. They weren’t ever officially boyfriend and girlfriend so she didn’t feel guilty about Oliver but she’d wanted to at least let him know they wouldn’t be anything more than friends. She didn’t want him finding out from some random person at school about her and Oliver. She decided she’d call him as soon as she could.

“Alright,” he agreed although he didn’t look too happy about it. “I won’t tell anyone. For now.” He leaned down to kiss her goodbye but was confused when she tried to pull away. 

“Oliver, that means we can’t kiss in public.” 

Sighing heavily, he folded his arms. “Fine. Can I kiss you on the cheek?” She shook her head smirking at him. “Can I hold your hand?” She shook her head. “Can I hug you?” After thinking about it she finally relented. 

“Fine. Hugging is okay. But no kissing or touching or hand-holding of any kind is allowed. In public.”

“But in private,” he said grinning impishly at her as his hands crept up her dress.

“In private we can do whatever we want. But right now we’re in public,” she said as she moved his hand away from her.

“Alright so let me see if I got this right.” He moved in to hug her but took his sweet time letting her go inhaling her scent and running his lips from her shoulder up her neck and to her ear. He nipped it drawing a moan from her before whispering, “so can I take my girlfriend to prom?” He regretted those words instantly when he felt her freeze up and step back from him.

“Oliver. We can’t do that. It’s too soon after you and Laurel broke up. Do you know what they’d say about me?”

He groaned, frustrated at her wanting to keep them quiet. “Who cares what they say about you. We know the truth and that’s what matters.” 

“I do,” she said annoyed that he wasn’t understanding where she was coming from. “I don’t want to walk around the school with everyone whispering about what a home-wrecking whore I am. No one will say anything about you because they expect this behavior from you. Not me.” She wished she could take back what she said as she saw the hurt flash through his eyes. It was a low blow and she knew it but it came out like word vomit.

“You know what Felicity, do whatever you want,” he said turning to leave.

“Oliver wait. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I just don’t want to deal with all of the rumors and scathing looks,” she said reaching out to cup his face. He softened at the vulnerability he saw in her eyes and leaned down to press a soft kiss on her cheek even though they were in pubic. She didn’t seem to mind.

“Okay. I’m not happy with it but I’d do anything for you. You know that right?” She nodded, touched at how much he cared for her.

“I’ll see you later?” she asked. Before she could protest he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too.”  
She watched him walk to his car and drive it over into his garage, waving at him as he disappeared into his house. As she disappeared into her own and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up she finally allowed herself to squeal at the fact that she was dating the guy of her dreams (albeit secretly). And she was going to her dream school. With a full scholarship. She’d finally gotten everything she’d ever wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but it's necessary so that I can get things rolling. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Barry. Thanks for meeting me here,” Felicity said as Barry slid into the chair across from her. She’d asked to meet him at Jitters, the local coffee shop that most of the high schoolers frequented. 

“No problem. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I missed hanging out with you,” he answered smiling at her. It had been a few days since Felicity and Oliver decided to enter a secret relationship and while it wasn’t easy to pretend they were just friends at school, they more than made up for it with hot make-out sessions in his car and at her house while her mother was at work. Felicity hadn’t had a chance to sit Barry down and talk about their relationship between school and sneaking around with Oliver but she put their afternoon on hold to hang out with Barry. He might not be the guy she was in love with but she owed him an explanation. She smiled at him reluctantly before hitting him with the truth.

“Look Barry, I’ve enjoyed hanging out with you. It’s been great and you’re a fun person to be around. But— “ 

“But you’re in love with Oliver Queen. I get it,” he said smiling at her sympathetically.

“Am I that obvious?” Felicity asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, a little bit,” he said. They both laughed. 

“We’re actually sort of together now but keeping it low key because I’m not ready for the whole school to know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on or anything.”

“You didn’t. To tell you the truth I mainly hung out with you because Iris has been pushing me to date more and put myself out there.” Felicity smiled knowingly.

“And you don’t want to because you don’t want to date anyone else but her.”

“I guess I’m that obvious too,” Barry said running a hand through his hair.

“I guess that’s us. A pair who work together on paper but are in love with other people.”

“Here’s to us,” Barry said raising his cup to Felicity. She echoed his sentiment. After a beat of silence, he spoke up again. “So I know that we won’t ever work as a couple and this is incredibly short notice seeing as prom is at the end of this week on Saturday but would you maybe want to go to prom with me?” Felicity considered his question. She hadn’t not been expecting this but she was still debating on whether to go with Oliver. Ultimately she decided that she wasn’t ready to let the whole school know she was dating the most popular kid and accepted Barry’s offer. She knew Oliver wouldn’t exactly be happy but she hoped he’d understand. Her and Barry finished up their coffees and she thanked him for being so understanding to their situation. After hugging him goodbye she went over her house to meet up with Oliver. She knew she’d have less time with him after her coffee date with Barry and she hadn’t seen him since school let out. Felicity knew Oliver was eager to spend as much time with her as possible and she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach that she got every time she saw him.

She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she greeted him pulled into her driveway to see him already waiting for her with a bouquet of roses. 

“Are those for me?” she asked walking over to him unable to keep the giant grin off her face.

“I picked these up on the way home for my girlfriend,” he said, his smile matching hers.

‘You are so sweet,” she said blushing slightly. She reached up on her toes to kiss him. Before they could get too carried away she grabbed the flowers from him and unlocked her door. She found a vase for her roses and put them on the kitchen table. They seemed to brighten the entire room and Felicity got a secret thrill from knowing that her boyfriend got her those. She knew she’d have to explain to her mom where they came from but for now she was touched at his generosity. As she gazed at her flowers she felt his hands come up behind her waist and press her to him.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whispered in that special way of his that made her toes curl and her skin flush while kissing a trail from her ear to her shoulder and back. Her skin was quickly getting hotter and hotter. 

“Oliver,” she sighed loving the feel of his hands on her skin. They were slowly creeping under her shirt.

“I missed you,” he said sliding his tongue along the curve of her neck. She gasped and turned in his arms. His eyes bore into hers before their lips crashed into each other. Oliver let out a soft moan as Felicity explored his mouth with her tongue. They’d only been together a short time but Oliver’s kisses were amazing. He had a very talented mouth. Recognizing that they were still in the kitchen Felicity steered them down the hall into her bedroom. When they reached the foot of her bed she pulled away from Oliver and gestured for him to sit down. He looked at her, puzzled until she maneuvered herself onto her knees. 

“Felicity,” he said, his voice shaky, “what are you doing?”

She smirked. “Something I’ve been wanting to try for a while if you’ll let me. I’ve never done this before.” She slowly began to move her hands up his legs and thighs and brushed them over his already rock hard member. He hissed when she squeezed him lightly through his jeans.

“Are you sure,” he asked although he was barely hanging on to his sanity by a thread. Her hands felt so good and he’d only fantasized about what she was hinting at hundreds of times. Instead of verbally answering his question she unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers freeing his erection. If Felicity were with anyone else she’d have felt a little shy about what she was about to do but since it was Oliver and she’d been fantasizing about him for a while now, she was eager to experiment with him. She stroked him softly and he let out a long low moan, already leaking with precum. She kept her strokes long and slow and when she squeezed at the base he let out a string of curse words. 

“Fuck, Felicity,” he hissed again. She then lowered her mouth onto him and he saw stars. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. She took her time exploring him and learning the way he liked to be pleasured. When she squeezed the base, and licked his tip he knew he was at the end of his rope. “Felicity I’m not gonna last much longer,” he said while clenching her bed sheets. She pulled away from him with a pop of her mouth and stroked him harder and faster. His moans grew louder and louder and with one last squeeze he came apart in her hands. While he didn’t last as long as he’d hoped he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed. He’d dreamt about this for so long and it was better than any of his fantasies. He wasn’t sure if it was because Felicity was that good or if it was because he was so in love with her. He figured it was probably a mixture of both. 

After his breathing returned to normal and she cleaned them up a bit, he returned to peppering kisses all over her face. His hands weren’t stagnant either, running through her hair, cupping her breast, and moving lower to the junction between her thighs. At this movement Felicity gasped and tugged even harder at the hairs on the back of his head. 

“Oliver,” she sighed, “you don’t have to do that.” She was a little nervous seeing as this was the first time any guy had ever touched her but she didn’t exactly seem to mind given the way her legs opened automatically to Oliver’s caress and her breathing sped up. She was so damp and it made Oliver groan, already stirring to life again. 

“I know but I want to,” he said trailing kisses down her neck. Just as he slipped one finger past her panties through her folds, they heard the tell tale sound of a car door slamming. Felicity jumped away from him immediately.

“Shit, that’s my mother!” she exclaimed trying to tidy herself up so it didn’t look like her and Oliver had been messing around. Not that Donna Smoak would particularly mind. In fact she’d be ecsatic that her daughter finally decided to act on her feelings for her best friend. She’d made no secret in hiding the fact that she thought they were perfect for each other. But Felicity really didn’t want her finding out about them like this. 

“Oliver, quick, I need you to get in the closet.” He looked at her puzzled.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t my mother’s gonna find out about us and I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I’d like to keep our relationship between us for now.”

“Felicity,” he said standing up to grab her hands, “she won’t tell anyone at school if that’s what you’re worried about. It’ll be fine.” However, the decision on whether or not to tell her mother was taken out of their hands as Donna burst through the door looking for Felicity.

“Felicity! Darling, I’m home! Where are—“ Upon entering Felicity’s bedroom she spotted Felicity and Oliver holding hands. His hair was mussed up a little, as if someone had been running their hands through it and she could spot the tell tale marks of a hickey forming on her daughter’s neck. Felicity watched her mother’s calculating eyes before recognition occurred and she let out the most high pitched enthusiastic squeal she’d ever heard her mother make.

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe you two are finally together! Baby I’m so happy for you!” she exclaimed jumping up and down. She enveloped them both in a hug. “I’m so glad you woke up and finally realized how you feel! I could cry right now,” she said eyes glistening. “How did this happen?”

“Mom, calm down. This was very recent. Like only a few days ago. Most people don’t know about it,” Felicity said incredibly embarrassed by her mother’s antics. She shot Oliver a quick look as if to say ‘I told you so’ but he just flashed her his huge shit-eating grin. He was incredibly amused by Donna’s reaction. 

Ignoring her daughter’s words Donna squealed some more. “I can’t believe you finally manned up and told her how you felt,” she said turning her attention towards Oliver. His grin was as wide as hers.

“I’m glad too,” he said. “I love her so much.” At that Felicity blushed and smiled at him.

“I love him too,” she said. Donna wailed at that. 

“I can’t believe you guys are gonna get married and have the prettiest babies! I’m gonna be a grandma!” 

“Mom! We haven’t even graduated high school yet! Nobody is having any babies! We just started dating. Can we take it one step at a time?” Felicity said extricating herself from her mother’s embrace.

“Oh honey. He’s the one. I know it. You’re gonna look fabulous on your wedding day! I’ll need a dress for that day. I should call Moira! We can coordinate what we’re gonna wear!”  
“No!” Oliver and Felicity both exclaimed at the same time. Donna looked at them puzzled. 

“Look mom, Oliver just broke up with Laurel not that long ago. His mom probably doesn’t even know they’re not together anymore.”

“Actually she does. She was the one that told me to tell you how I feel.” 

“Really?” This shocked Felicity. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Moira. She’d known her forever. But she was always more emotionally closed off. She was the last person Felicity would expect to give her son advice on his love life.

“Yeah. But I haven’t told her yet that we’re dating. I’d like to be the one to do so Ms. Smoak.”

“Oh hon, how many times have I told you it’s Donna? And I’ll keep my mouth shut. I’m just so happy for you guys!” Although Felicity appreciated the kind gesture she knew Oliver would have to tell his mom as soon as he got home. Donna was a known blabbermouth who wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut for long. Thankfully Oliver knew this as well.

“I better go home. I’ve got some homework to do,” Oliver said excusing himself from the conversation.

“I’ll walk you out,” Felicity said anxious to get away from the embarrassment that she felt around her mother. As soon as they walked out she let out a sigh of relief. “I am so sorry for my mother. She’s a piece of work.” He chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s okay. I’ve always found her refreshing.” Felicity rolled her eyes. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away. “Um. She’s watching us from the window.” Felicity turned around to see rustling from the blinds in her living room and groaned. 

“My mother is the most embarrassing person in the world.” 

“Well without her I wouldn’t have you. So she’s alright in my book.”

“That was so cheesy. I love you,” she giggled leaning up to kiss him goodbye. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of saying that.

“Hey, I meant to ask you, what are your plans for prom? I know it’s short notice and I know you wanna take it slow and not tell everyone about us but I’d really love to be able to take my girlfriend to prom.” Felicity hesitated and pulled back from him. 

“Oliver, I’m sorry but Barry already asked me to go and I said yes. I’m sorry but I’m not ready yet.”

“Why not?” Oliver said visibly upset.  
“Because I don’t want everybody to call me names or assume I’m a homewrecking whore for breaking up the golden couple that was you and Laurel. People talk Oliver.”

“Who cares what everyone thinks. You’re not gonna see half these people in a few weeks anyway! I love you Felicity. I wanna show you off to everyone and tell them that you’re my girl.” She smiled at him sadly.

“Oliver, you don’t understand. No one’s gonna talk about you the way they’ll talk about me. You’re the it guy. The one everyone wants to be. The one everybody loves. They’ll look for someone to blame and it’ll be me and I’m not sure I’m ready to handle all that pressure.” She reached out to caress his face but her words did nothing to assuage the rage he felt at even picturing another guy on Felicity’s arm.

“I really have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said leaning to give her a quick peck before abruptly leaving. He stormed into his house ignoring the questioning looks from his mother and sister and locked himself in his room. He knew Felicity had a point about not letting the school be privy to their personal lives but he couldn’t stop picturing Felicty on the arm of Barry and it ticked him off. Knowing he needed a prom date on short notice, he scrolled through his list of contacts and dialed a number he knew would never say no to him.

“Hey. I need a favor from you.”


End file.
